Kullanıcı:Mesutödemiş
HÜSEYİN NİHAL ATSIZ Hüseyin Nihal Atsız (d.t. 12 Ocak 1905, Kadıköy ö.t11 Aralık 1975, İstanbul1), Türk yazar, şair, tarihçi ve ideologdur. Sancar’ın ağabeyidir. Rıza Nur'un manevi evladı ve mirasçısıdır2. Kendini Irkçı, Türkçü ve Turancı olarak tanıtır. Ailesi Atsız’ın babası Gümüşhane'nin Torul kazasının Midi köyünün Çiftçioğulları ailesinden Deniz Güverte Binbaşısı Mehmet Nail Bey, annesi Trabzon'un Kadıoğulları ailesinden Deniz Yarbayı Osman Fevzi Bey'in kızı Fatma Zehra Hanım'dır. Atsız'ın ailesi, Gümüşhane'nin Torul kazasının Midi köyünde Çiftçioğulları adı ile bilinmektedir. Çiftçioğulları, Midi Köyünde 18. asrın sonlarına doğru yakınındaki Edire köyünden göçmüşlerdir.belirtilmeli Çiftçioğulları ailesinin tesbit edilen ceddi 19. asrın başlarında yaşadığı tahmin edilen Ahmed Ağa'dır. Ahmet Ağa'nın İsmail, Süleyman, Hüseyin ve Şakir adlı dört oğlu olmuştur. İsmail Ağa'nın çocukları Midi'den, Yozgat'ın Akdağ Madeni kazasının Dayılı köyüne göçmüşlerdir.belirtilmeli Şakir Ağa'nın evladı olup olmadığı bilinmemektedir. Ahmet Ağa'nın üçüncü çocuğu olan Hüseyin Ağa (1832 - 1894) ise 1850-1852 şıralarında Deniz eri olarak Istanbul'a gelmiş, okumayı ve yazmayı asker ocağında öğrenmiş, askerliğinin nihayetinde de teskere bırakarak Donanma-yı Hümayun' da kalmış ve makina önyüzbaşlığına Çarkçı Kolağalığı'na terfi etmiştir. Hüseyin Ağa'nın eşi Emine Hayriye Hanım'dır. İki çocukları olmuştur. Nevber Hanım ile Mehmet Nail Bey (1877- 1944). Mehmet Nail Bey de Osmanlı Donanması'na girmiş ve Deniz Kuvvetlerinde Deniz Güverte Binbaşılığı'ndan emekli olmuştur. Mehmet Nail Bey'in ilk eşi 1903 yılında Yüzbaşı iken evlendiği Fatma Zehra Hanım (1884 - 1930)'dır. Fatma Zehra Hanım, Deniz Yarbayı (Bahriye Kaymakamı) Osman Fevzi Bey ile Tevfika Hanım'ın kızıdır. Osman Fevzi Bey, Trabzon'lu olup ailesi Kadıoğulları namı ile maruftur. Mehmet Nail Bey'in ilk eşinden üç çocuğu olmuştur. 12 Ocak 1905'de Hüseyin Nihal (Atsız), 1 Mayıs 1910'da Ahmet Nejdet (Sançar) ve Aralık 1912'de Fatma Nezihe (Çiftçioğlu) dünyaya geldi. 1930 yılında ilk eşinin damar sertliğinden vefatı üzerine Mehmed Nail Bey, 1931 yılında yeniden evlenmiştir. İkinci eşinin adı da Fatma Zehra'dır. İkinci eşinden 1932 yılında Necla (Çiftçioğlu) adlı bir kızı olan Mehmed Nail Bey ikinci eşiyle geçinememiş ve iki yıl sonra ayrılmıştır. Biyografi Hüseyin Nihâl Atsız, 12 Ocak 1905'te İstanbul Kasımpaşa'da doğdu. İlköğrenimini Kadıköy’deki çeşitli okullarda, orta öğrenimini Kadıköy ve İstanbul Sultanilerinde (İstanbul Lisesi) yaptı. Buradan mezun olunca Askerî Tıbbiye’ye yazıldı. Atsız, yükseköğrenim çağına gelip Askerî Tıbbiye'ye kaydolduğu çağlarda Türkçülük fikrinin etkisi altına girmeye başladı. Ziya Gökalp'in cenaze töreninin yapıldığı günün gecesi Türkçülük fikrine karşı öğrencilerle kavga ettiği ve daha sonrasında ise aralarında bir takım problemler geçen Arap asıllı Bağdatlı Mesut Süreyya Efendi adlı bir mülazım (teğmen)'a selam vermediği gerekçesi ile 4 Mart 1925 tarihinde 3. sınıf talebesiyken Askeri Tıbbiye'den çıkarılmıştır. Bu olaydan sonra üç ay kadar Kabataş Erkek Lisesi'nde yardımcı öğretmenlik yapan Atsız, daha sonraları Deniz Yolları'nın Mahmut Şevket Paşa adlı vapurunda kâtip muavini olarak çalışmış ve bu vapurla İstanbul-Mersin arasında birkaç sefer yapmıştır. Üniversite Yılları ve İlk Fikirler 1926 yılında İstanbul Dârülfünûnu'nun Edebiyat Fakültesinin "Edebiyat Bölümü"ne ve İstanbul Dârülfünûnu'nun yatılı kısmı olan Yüksek Muallim Mektebi'ne kaydolan Atsız, bir hafta sonra askere çağırılmış, tecil isteği kabul edilmeyen Atsız askerliğini 9 ay olarak 28 Ekim 1926-28 Temmuz 1927 tarihleri arasında İstanbul'da Taşkışla'da 5. piyade alayında er olarak yapmıştır. Ahmet Naci adlı arkadaşı ile birlikte hazırladığı 'Anadolu'da Türklere Ait Yer İsimleri' adlı makalenin Türkiyat Mecmuası nın ikinci cildinde yayınlanması ile hocası olan Mehmet Fuad Köprülü' nün dikkatini çeken Atsız, 1930 yılında Edirneli Nazmî'nin divanı üzerinde mezuniyet çalışması yapmıştır ('Divân-ı Türkî-i Basit, Gramer ve Lügati', 1930, 111 s. Türkiyat Enstitüsü Mezuniyet Tezi, no 82). Aynı yıl Edebiyat Fakültesi'nden mezun olmuştur. Atsız'ın sınıf arkadaşları arasında Tahsin Banguoğlu, Ziya Karamuk, Orhan Şâik Gökyay, Pertev Nâilî Boratav, Nihad Sâmi Banarlı gibi isimler yeralıyordu. Mezuniyetinden sonra Edebiyat Fakültesi Dekanı olan hocası Prof. Dr. Mehmet Fuad Köprülü, Maarif Vekâleti’nde Atsız için girişimde bulunarak, Yüksek Muallim Mektebi'ni öğrenci olarak bitirdiği için, liselerde yapması gereken 8 yıllık mecburi hizmetini affettirmiş ve 25 Ocak 1931’de Atsız'ı kendisine asistan olarak almıştır. Atsız, yine 1931 yılında Dârülfünûnun felsefe bölümünden mezun olan ilk eşi Mehpare Hanım ile evlenmiş, ancak 1935 yılında ayrılmıştır. Atsız, 15 Mayıs 1931'den 25 Eylül 1932 tarihine kadar Atsız Mecmua (17 sayı)'yı çıkarmaya başladı. Mehmet Fuad Köprülü, Zeki Velidi Togan ,Abdülkadir İnan gibi edebiyat ve tarih bilginlerinin de içinde bulunduğu bir kadro ile yayın hayatına atılan bu Türkçü ve Köycü dergi, devrinde ilim, fikir ve sanat alanında çok tesir yaratan Türkçü bir çığır açmış, âdetâ Cumhuriyet devri Türkçülüğünün öncüsü olmuştur. Atsız, kendini tanıtmaya başlayan ilk yazılarını (H. Nihâl) imzası ile, hikâyelerini de (Y.D.) imzasıyla, bu dergide yayınlamaya başlamıştır. 1932 Temmuzunda Ankara'da toplanan Birinci Türk Tarih Kongresi esnasında, Prof. Dr. Zeki Velidi Togan'a Dr. Reşid Galib'in yaptığı eleştiriler üzerine Atsız, içerisinde ikinci eşi Bedriye Atsız ile Pertev Nâilî Boratav' ın da bulunduğu 8 arkadaşı ile, Dr. Reşid Galib'e "Zeki Velîdî'nin talebesi olmakla iftihar ederiz" diyen bir protesto telgrafı çekmiş ve bu telgraf üzerine de Reşid Galib'in tepkisini üzerine çekmiştir. 19 Eylül 1932' de Dr. Reşid Galib, Maarif Vekili olmuştu. Kısa bir süre sonra da Mehmet Fuad Köprülü'nün dekanlıktan ayrılması üzerine Edebiyat Fakültesi Dekanlığı'na vekâleten bakan Ali Muzaffer Bey asâleten tâyin edilmiştir.Reşid Galib, Atsız Mecmuanın 17. sayısındaki 'Dârülfünûn'un kara, daha doğru bir tabirle, yüz kızartacak listesi' adlı makalesi nedeniyle Edebiyat Fakültesi Dekanı'na baskı yaparak, 13 Mart 1933 tarihinde Atsız'ın üniversite asistanlığına son vermiştir. Üniversiteden çıkarılmasından birkaç gün sonra Atsız, Edebiyat Fakültesi'nin Dekanı'nı Tokatlıyan Otelin'deki bir çayda yakalayıp yüzlerce kişinin önünde tokatlamıştır. Atsız'a bu hadise için hiç bir şekilde tepki gösterilmemiştir.belirtilmeli Memuriyet Zamanları Üniversite asistanlığından çıkarılan Atsız, Malatya Ortaokulu'na Türkçe öğretmeni olarak tayin edilmiştir, Malatya'da kısa bir müddet (8 Nisan 1933-31 Temmuz 1933) Türkçe öğretmenliği yapan Atsız, Edirne Lisesi edebiyat öğretmenliğine tayin edilmiştir. Atsız'ın Edirne'deki edebiyat öğretmenliği de 3-4 ay kadar kısa bir müddet devam etmiştir. (11 Eylül 1933-28 Aralık 1933). Atsız, Edirne'de iken Atsız Mecmuanın devamı mahiyetindeki Aylık Türkçü Dergisi olan Orhun (5 Kasım 1933-16 Temmuz 1934, sayı 1-9' u yayımlamıştır. Orhun dergisinde, Türk Tarih Kurumu tarafından çıkarılan ve liselerde ders kitabı olarak okutulan dört ciltlik tarih kitaplarında bulunduğunu iddia ettiği yanlışları ağır bir şekilde eleştirdiği için 28 Aralık 1933’te bakanlık emrine alınmıştır ve Orhun dergisi de 9. sayısında Bakanlar Kurulu kararı ile kapatılmıştır. Dokuz ay bakanlık emrinde kalan Atsız, 9 Eylül 1934 tarihinde Kasımpaşa'daki Deniz Gedikli Hazırlama Okulu'na Türkçe öğretmeni olarak tayin olunmuştur. Şubat 1936 tarihinde ikinci eşi olan Bedriye Hanım ile evlenen Atsız'ın bu evlilikten 4 Kasım 1939 tarihinde Yağmur Atsız ve 14 Temmuz 1946 tarihinde de Buğra Atsız adlı iki oğlu olmuştur. Atsız, ikinci eşi Bedriye Atsız'dan da Mart 1975 tarihinde ayrılmıştır. Atsız, Kasımpaşa'daki Deniz Gedikli Hazırlama Okulu'nda Türkçe öğretmeni olarak 4 yıl kadar çalışmış ve 1 Temmuz 1938 tarihinde bu görevinden ihraç edilmiştir. Bunun üzerine Özel Yüce-Ülkü Lisesi' ne geçen Atsız, burada 1937 yılından 1939 yılının Haziranının sonuna kadar edebiyat öğretmenliği yapmıştır. Atsız, 19 Mayıs 1939 ile 7 Nisan 1944 tarihleri arasında yine özel bir lise olan Boğaziçi Lisesi'nde edebiyat öğretmenliğinde bulunmuştur. Atsız, Boğaziçi Lisesi'nin Türkçe öğretmeni iken Basın ve Yayın Genel Müdürü Selim Sarper'in de teşvikiyle Orhun dergisini (1 Ekim 1943-1 Nisan 1944, sayı:10 ile 16 arası, 7 sayı) yeniden yayınlamaya başlamıştır. 1944 Irkçılık-Turancılık Davası II. Dünya Savaşı sürerken Türkiye'de komünist faaliyetlerin arttığını düşünen Atsız, Orhunun Mart 1944'te yayınlanan 15. sayısında, daha önce 5 Ağustos 1942 tarihli meclis konuşmasında "Bizim için Türkçülük bir kan meselesi olduğu kadar ve lâakal o kadar bir vicdan ve kültür meselesidir" diyen devrin Başbakanı Şükrü Saraçoğlu'na hitaben bir açık mektup yayınlamıştır. Atsız, Nisan 1944'te yayımlanan 16. sayıda, Şükrü Saraçoğlu'na hitaben ikinci açık mektubunu yayınlayarak Giritli Ahmed Cevat Emre, Pertev Nâilî Boratav, Sabahattin Ali ve Sadrettin Celâl Antel'in Marksist faaliyetlerde bulunduklarını ve Milli Eğitim Bakanı'nın "komünistleri kolladığını" ileri sürerek devrin Millî Eğitim Bakanı olan Hasan Ali Yücel'i istifaya çağırmıştır. Bu ikinci açık mektup, Türkçü çevreler içinde büyük bir galeyana sebep olmuş, başta İstanbul ve Ankara olmak üzere birçok şehirde, komünizm aleyhinde gösteriler yapılmaya başlanmıştır. Bunun üzerine Hasan Ali Yücel, 7 Nisan 1944 tarihinde Atsız'ın Boğaziçi Lisesi'ndeki edebiyat öğretmenliğine son vermiş, ama aynı zamanda Sadrettin Celal Antel de İstanbul Üniversitesi'denki görevinden bakanlık hizmetine alınmıştır. Orhun dergisi de Bakanlar Kurulu kararı ile yeniden kapatılmış, bu arada Millî Eğitim Bakanı Hasan Âli Yücel, Ankara Musiki Muallim Mektebi öğretmeni Sabahattin Ali'yi Atsız aleyhine hakaret davası açmaya teşvik etti. Sabahattin Ali'nin arkadaşı ve Atsız'ın da yakın arkadaşı olan Ankara Musiki Muallim Mektebi Müdürü Orhan Şaik Gökyay'ın arabuluculuğuna rağmen dava açmak zorunda kaldı. Aleyhine dava açılan Atsız, trenle Ankara'ya gitmiş ve Türkçü gençler tarafından istasyonda karşılanarak bir otelde misafir edilmiştir. Hakaret davasının 26 Nisan 1944 günü yapılan ilk oturumu olaylı geçmiştir. Bunun üzerine 3 Mayıs 1944 tarihinde yapılan ikinci oturuma üniversite öğrencileri alınmamış, bu yüzden de öğrenci gösterileri olmuş ve yüzlerce kişi tutuklanmıştır. Davanın 9 Mayıs 1944 günü yapılan karar oturumunda, Sabahattin Ali'ye "vatan haini" dediği için 6 aya mahkûm edilen Atsız'ın cezası hâkim tarafından "milli tahrik" gerekçesi ile 4 aya indirilmiş ve 4 aylık bu ceza da ertelenmiştir. Atsız, cezasının ertelenmesine rağmen 9 Mayıs 1944 tarihinde mahkemenin kapısından çıkarken tevkif edilmiştir. 19 Mayıs 1944 törenlerinde Cumhurbaşkanı İsmet İnönü, Atsız ve arkadaşlarını ağır şekilde eleştiren nutkunu söylemiş ve bu nutuk üzerine de Atsız ve 34 arkadaşı İstanbul 1 Numaralı Sıkıyönetim Mahkemesi'nde yargılanmaya başlanmışlardır. Aralarında Alparslan Türkeş gibi subay, üniversite profesörü, öğretmen, doktor ve üniversite öğrencilerinin de bulunduğu sanıklar, sorguya çekilmişler; Atsız dahil sanıklar, daha sonra tabutluk diye adlandırılan hücrelerde işkence gördüklerini belirtmişlerdir. 7 Eylül 1944 günü yargılama başlamış, 'Irkçılık-Turancılık davası' adı verilen ve haftada 3 gün olmak üzere 65 oturum devam eden mahkeme, 29 Mart 1945 tarihinde sonuçlanmış ve Atsız 6,5 yıl hapse mahkûm olmuştur. Atsız, bu kararı temyiz etmiş ve Askerî Yargıtay, 1 Numaralı Sıkıyönetim Mahkemesi'nin kararı esastan bozmuştur. Böylece Atsız, bir buçuk yıl kadar tutuklu kaldıktan sonra, 23 Ekim 1945 tarihinde tahliye edilmiştir. 5 Ağustos 1946 tarihinde 2 Numaralı Sıkıyönetim Mahkemesi'nde tutuksuz olarak başlayan Atsız ve arkadaşlarının davası (bu dava Kenan Öner-Hasan Ali Yücel davası adı ile tanınmıştır)belirtilmeli, 31 Mart 1947 tarihinde sonuçlanmış ve 29 oturum devam eden mahkemede bütün sanıkların beraatına karar verilmiştir. Mahkeme Sonrası Fikirlerini Yayması Nisan 1947'den Temmuz 1949'a kadar kendisine iş verilmeyen Atsız, Ekim 1945-Temmuz 1949 tarihleri arasında geçinmek için kitaplarından bazılarını satmak zorunda kalmıştır. Bir müddet Türkiye Yayınevi'nde çalışan Atsız, Türk-Rus savaşlarının özeti olan "Türkiye Asla Boyun Eğmeyecektir" adlı kitabını da Sururi Ermete adlı şahsın adı ile yayınlamak zorunda kalmıştır. Atsız'ın sınıf arkadaşlarından Prof. Dr. Tahsin Banguoğlu Millî Eğitim Bakanı olunca, Atsız'ı 25 Temmuz 1949'da Süleymaniye Kütüphânesi'ne "uzman" olarak tayin etmiştir. Bir müddet bu vazifede çalışan Atsız, Demokrat Parti'nin iktidara gelmesinden sonra 21 Eylül 1950’de Haydarpaşa Lisesi Edebiyat Öğretmenliği'ne tayin olmuştur. 4 Mayıs 1952 tarihinde Ankara Atatürk Lisesi' nde vermiş olduğu "Türkiye'nin Kurtuluşu" konulu bir konferans üzerine Cumhuriyet Gazetesi, Atsız'ın aleyhine haberler yayımlamıştır. Hakkında bakanlık tarafından soruşturma açılan Atsız'ın konuşmasının bilimsel olduğu tespit edilmiştir. Fakat Atsız 13 Mayıs 1952 tarihinde Haydarpaşa Lisesi'ndeki edebiyat öğretmenliği görevinden "muvakkat" kaydı ile alınarak yine Süleymaniye Kütüphânesi' ndeki görevine tayin edilmiştir. 31 Mayıs 1952 tarihinden itibaren emekliliğini istediği 1 Nisan 1969 tarihine kadar Süleymaniye Kütüphânesi'nde çalışan Atsız'ın en uzun süreli memuriyeti bu kütüphânedeki memuriyet olmuştur. Atsız, 1950-1952 yıllarında yayımlanan haftalık Orkun dergisinin başyazarlığını yaptı. 1962’de kurulan Türkçüler Derneği’ nin genel başkanlığını üstlendi. 1964’ ten vefatına kadar Ötüken dergisini yayımladı. Devrin Cumhurbaşkanı Cevdet Sunay, Gaziantep' e giderken bir işçinin kendisine "idareciler Araplara toprak veriyorlar, biz Türklere vermiyorlar" sözlerine karşılık, "Türk topraklarında yaşayan herkes Türk’tür." demiş; Atsız bunun üzerine, Ötüken in Nisan 1967'de yayınlanan 40, sayısından itibaren "Konuşmalar, 1" (Sayı 40), "Konuşmalar, II" (Sayı 41), "Konuşmalar, III" (Sayı 43), "Bağımsız Kürt Devleti Propagandası" (Sayı 43), "Doğu mitinglerinde perde arkası" (Sayı 47) ve "Satılmışlar-Moskof uşakları" (Sayı 48) adlarıyla yayınladığı seri makalelerinde, Marksistlerin Doğu bölgelerinde gizli çalışmalarda bulunduklarını iddia etmişti. Bu makaleler hakkında savcılıkça soruşturma açılmış fakat Atsız'a hiç bir suçlamada bulunulmamıştır. Ancak bu yazılar üzerine, Ankara sokaklarında Atsız aleyhine hazırlanmış, ayrılıkçılığı ilan eden bildiriler dağıtılmışbelirtilmeli ve aynı günlerde Adalet Partisi Diyarbakır senatörlerinden biri, Senato kürsüsünden Atsız aleyhine ağır bir konuşma yapmıştır. Hasan Dinçer'in Adalet Bakanı olduğu dönemde, bakanlık tahkikat açmış ve Atsız mahkemeye verilmiştir. Davanın devam ettiği 6 yıl içerisinde 12 Mart (1971) muhtırası verilmiş ve arkasından sıkıyönetim ilân edilmiştir. Uzun duruşmalardan sonra mahkeme, Ötükenin sahibi Atsız'ı ve Sorumlu Yazı İşleri Müdürü Mustafa Kayabek'i 15'er ay hapse mahkûm etmiştir. Mahkeme başkanının karara katılmadığı ve 2-1'lik ekseriyetle verilen bu karar, temyiz edilince Yargıtay tarafından bozulmuştur. Fakat aynı mahkeme 2-1'lik kararda ısrar edince, Yargıtay kararı onaylamıştır. Atsız ve Mustafa Kayabek "Tashih-i karar" isteğinde bulunmuşlar ancak bu istekleri mahkemece kabul edilmemiştir. Böylece mahkûmiyet kararı kesinleşmiştir. Kronik enfarktüs, yüksek tansiyon ve ağır romatizmadan rahatsız olduğu için Haydarpaşa Numune Hastanesi'ne yatan Atsız'a, Haydarpaşa Numune Hastanesi tarafından "Cezaevine konulamayacağı" kaydı bulunan rapor verilmiştir. Ancak 4 aylık bir rapor Adlî Tıp tarafından kabul edilmemiş ve "reviri olan cezaevinde kalabilir" şeklinde değiştirilmiştir. Bunun üzerine infaz savcılığı 14 Kasım 1973 Çarşamba günü sabahı Atsız'ı evinden aldırarak Toptaşı Cezaevi'ne sevk etmiştir. 40 kişilik adi suçlular koğuşuna konulan Atsız, bir müddet sonra reviri olan Sağmalcılar Cezaevi'ne nakledilmiştir. Atsız, kesinleşen 1,5 yıllık cezasını çekmek için hapse girince, üniversite hocaları ve öğrencilerinden oluşan bir grup Cumhurbaşkanı'na başvurup Atsız'ın affını istemiştir. Atsız, suç işlemediğini belirterek bizzat af talep etmediği halde, Cumhurbaşkanı Fahri Korutürk, kendi yetkisini kullanarak Atsız'ın cezasını affetmiştir. 22 Ocak 1974'te Bayrampaşa Cezaevi'nden tahliye edilen Atsız, 1,5 yıllık cezasının 2,5 ay kadarını cezaevinde geçirmiştir. İbnülemin Mahmut Kemal İnal'ın tarifi ile "Atlıyı atından indirecek derecede şiddetli yazılar yazan"belirtilmeli Atsız, ateşli ve keskin bir üslûba sahip idi. Ölümü Atsız, 1975 yılının kasım ayının ortalarında hasta olduğundan şüphelenmiş, ancak yapılan muayene ve testler sonucunda bir hastalık bulunamamıştır. 10 Aralık 1975 Çarşamba gününün akşamı kalp krizi geçirmiş, gelen doktor enfarktüs olduğunu anlayamamıştır. Ertesi akşam Atsız yeni bir kriz geçirmiş , 11 Aralık 1975 Perşembe günü vefat etmiştir. 13 Aralık 1975 tarihinde Kurban Bayramının ilk günü Kadıköy Osmanağa Câmii'nde Kılınan ikindi namazını müteakip defnedilmiştir. Eserleri Türkçülüğün öncülerinden olan Nihâl Atsız, Turancı çevreler tarafından aynı zamanda güçlü bir Türkolog olarak kabul edilir. Bu çevrelere göre Türk dilini, tarihini ve edebiyatını gayet iyi bilen Atsız, özellikle Türk tarihinin Göktürk kısmında uzmanlaşmıştı. Çok sevdiği bu devreyi Bozkurtların Ölümü ve Bozkurtlar Diriliyor adlı iki eser ile romanlaştırmıştır. Deli Kurt adlı romanı Osmanlı tarihinin ilk devrelerinin romanlaştırılmış şeklidir. Ruh Adam 'daki Selim Pusat'ın şahsiyetinde Atsız'ı görürüz. Ruh Adam 'ın devamı olarak Yalnız Adam 'ı yazacağını söylüyordu.belirtilmeli Yine yazacağını bildirdiği bir eseri de Bozkurtlar serisi'nin 3. cildi idi.belirtilmeli Yayınlanmamış eserlerinin içerisinde II. Mahmut'tan Günümüze Kadar Osmanlı Hanedanı Tarihi adlı bir eseri de vardır. Nihâl Atsız'ın şiirleri Yolların Sonu adı ile kitap halinde basılmıştır. Romanları Dalkavuklar Gecesi, İstanbul 1941. • Bozkurtların Ölümü, İstanbul 1946. • Bozkurtlar Diriliyor, İstanbul 1949. • Deli Kurt, İstanbul 1958. • Z Vitamini, İstanbul 1959. • Ruh Adam, İstanbul 1972. Öyküleri 'Dönüş', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.2 (1931), Orhun, sayı.10 (1943) • 'Şehidlerin duası', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.3 (1931), Orhun, sayı.12 (1943) • 'Erkek kız', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.4 (1931) • 'İki Onbaşı, Galiçiya...1917...', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.6 (1931), Çınaraltı, sayı.67 (1942), Ötüken, sayı.30 (1966) • 'Her çağın masalı: Boz oğlanla Sarı yılan', Ötüken, sayı.28 (1966) Şiirleri • Yolların Sonu, (Bütün şiirlerinin toplandığı kitap) İstanbul 1946. • Afşın'a Ağıt • Aşkınla • Ay Yüzlü Güzel Konçuy • 'Asker kardeşlerime', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.2 (1931), 'Boz kurt' imzasıyla Ergenekon, sayı.3 (1938) • 'Ayrılık', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) • 'Bahtiyarlık', Kopuz, sayı.10 (1944) • 'Bugünün gençlerine', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.1 (1931), 'Boz kurt' imzasıyla Ergenekon, sayı.1 (1938) • 'Bugünün gençlerine' (başlıksız), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.16 (1932) • Davetiye • Dosta Sesleniş • 'Dünden sesler: Yarın türküsü', Orkun, sayı.53 (1951) • 'Dünden sesler: Koşma', Orkun, sayı.58 (1951) • 'Dün gece', Orhun, sayı.1 (1933) • Eski Bir Sonbahar • Gel Buyruğu • 'Geri gelen mektup', Orkun, sayı.44 (1951) • 'Harıralar', Çınaraltı, sayı.2 (1941) • Kader • Kağanlığa Doğru • Kahramanların Ölümü • Kahramanlık • Karanlık • Kardeş Kahraman Macarlar • Korku • 'Koşma', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.2 (1931) • 'Koşma' (başlıksız), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.12 (1932) • 'Kömen', Ötüken, sayı.2 (1964), Ötüken, sayı.28 (1966), Ötüken, sayı.95 (1971) • 'Macar ihtilâlcileri', Ötüken, sayı.79 (1970) • 'Macar ihtilâlcileri', Ötüken, sayı.82 (1970) • 'Muallim arkadaşlarıma', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.5 (1931) • Mutlak Seveceksin • 'Nejdet Sançar'a ağıt', Ötüken, sayı.138 (1973) • 'O gece', Orhun, sayı.2 (1933) • Özleyiş • Sarı Zeybek • Selam • Sona Doğru • 'Şehit tayyareci Erkânıharp Yüzbaşı Kâmi'nin büyük hatırasına', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.6 (1931) • 'Şiir' (başlıksız), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.8 (1931) • 'Şiir' (başlıksız), Orhun, sayı.3 (1934) • 'Topal Asker', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.4 (1931), Kopuz, sayı.4 (1943) • 'Toprak-Mazi', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.14 (1932), Kopuz, sayı.3 (1943) • Türk Gençliğine • 'Türk kızı', Tanrıdağ, sayı.4 (1942) • 'Türkçülük bayrağı', Ötüken, sayı.119-120 (1973) • Türkistan İhtilalcilerinin Türküsü • 'Türklerin türküsü', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.3 (1931), 'Boz kurt' imzasıyla Ergenekon, sayı.2 (1938) • Unutma • 'Varsağı' (başlıksız), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.9 (1932), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.10 (1932), Atsız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) • Yakarış I • Yakarış II • Yalnızlık • 'Yarının türküsü', Çınaraltı, sayı.10 (1941) • Yaşayan Türkçülere Ağıt • 'Yolların sonu', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) Diğerleri • Divan-ı Türk-i Basit, Gramer ve Lugati, Mezuniyet Tezi, Türkiyat Enstitüsü, no. 82, 111 s. (İstanbul, 1930) • "Sart Başı"na Cevap, İstanbul, 1933. • Çanakkale'ye Yürüyüş, İstanbul, 1933. • XVIıncı asır şairlerinden Edirneli Nazmî'nin eseri ve bu eserin Türk dili ve kültürü bakımından ehemmiyeti, İstanbul, 1934. • Komünist Don Kişotu Proleter Burjuva Nâzım Hikmetof Yoldaşa, İstanbul, 1935. • Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar, I. Bölüm, İstanbul, 1935. • XVinci asır tarihçisi Şükrullah, Dokuz Boy Türkler ve Osmanlı Sultanları Tarihi, İstanbul, 1939. • Müneccimbaşı, Şeyh Ahmed Dede Efendi, Hayatı ve Eserleri", İstanbul, 1940. • 900. Yıl Dönümü (1040-1940), İstanbul, 1940. • İçimizdeki Şeytanlar (Sabahattin Ali'nin İçimizdeki Şeytan eserini eliştirmek için yazılmıştı), İstanbul, 1940. • Türk Edebiyatı Tarihi, İstanbul 1940. • En Sinsi Tehlike (Faris Erman'in 'En Büyük Tehlike'ye karşılık vermek için yazılmıştı), İstanbul, 1943. • Hesap Böyle Verilir (Reha Oğuz Türkkan'a hitaben yazılmıştı), İstanbul, 1943. • Türkiye Asla Boyun Eğmeyecektir (İ.Süruri Ermete: Üçüncü dereceden harb malûlü piyade subayı imzasıyla yayımlanmılştı), İstanbul, 1943. • 'Ahmedî, Dâstân ve tevârîh-i mülûk-i Âl-i Osman', Osmanlı Tarihleri I, İstanbul, 1949. • 'Şükrüllah, Behcetü't tevârîh', Osmanlı Tarihleri I, İstanbul, 1949. • 'Âşıkpaşaoğlu Ahmed Âşıkî, Tevârîh-i Âl-i Osman', Osmanlı Tarihleri I, İstanbul, 1949. • Türk Ülküsü, İstanbul 1956. • Osman (Bayburtlu), Tevârîh-i Cedîd-i Mir'ât-i Cihân, İstanbul, 1961. • Osmanlı Tarihine Ait Takvimler I, İstanbul, 1961. • Ordinaryüs'ün Fahiş Yanlışları (Ali Fuat Başgil'e cevap), İstanbul 1961. • Türk Tarihinde Meseleler, Ankara, 1966. • Birgili Mehmed Efendi Bibliyografyası, İstanbul, 1966. • İstanbul Kütüphanelerine Göre Ebüssuud Bibliyografyası, İstanbul 1967. • Âlî Bibliyografyası, İstanbul, 1968. • Âşıkpaşaoğlu Tarihi, İstanbul, 1970. • Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnâmesi'nden Seçmeler I, İstanbul 1971. • Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnâmesi'nden Seçmeler II, İstanbul 1972. • Oruç Beğ Tarihi, İstanbul, 1973. Makaleleri • (Ahmed Naci ile birlikte) 'Anadolu'da Türklere ait yer isimleri', Türkiyat Mecmuası, sayı.2 (1928) • 'Türkler hangi ırktandır?', Atsız Mecumua, sayı.1 (1931) • '"İzmirden Sesler" hakkında', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.4 (1931) • '"İzmirden Sesler" hakkında', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.5 (1931) • 'Hindenburgun sözleri', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.8 (1931) • 'Bugünün meseleleri: Aynı tarihî yanlışlığa düşüyor muyuz?', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.11 (1932) • 'Bugünün meseleleri: Aynı tarihî yanlışlığa düşüyor muyuz?', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.12 (1932) • 'Bugünün meseleleri: Millî Seciye' buhranı, Atsız Mecmua, sayı.14 (1932) • 'Türk vatanını peşkiş çekenlere', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.15 (1932) • 'Sadri Etem Bey'e cevap', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.16 (1932) • 'Bugünün meseleleri: Askerlik aleyhtarlığı', Astız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) • 'Darülfünunun kara, daha doğru bir tabirle, yüz kızartacak listesi, Atsız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) • 'Vâlâ Nurettin Beyden bir sual', Atsız Mecmua, sayı.17 (1932) • ('Çiftçi-Oğlu H. Nihâl' imzasıyla) 'Dede Korkut Kitabı hakkında', Azerbaycan Yurt Bilgisi, c.1 (1932) • 'Kuş bakışı: Orhun', Orhun, sayı.1 (1933) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar I. Türkeli, II. İlk Türkler', Orhun, sayı.1 (1933) • 'En eski Türk müverrihi: Bilge Tonyukuk', Orhun, sayı.1 (1933) • 'Kuş bakışı: Türk Dili', Orhun, sayı.2 (1933) • 'Türk tarihi Üzerine Toplamalar III. Yabancıların Türkeline saldırışı, IV.Milâttan önceki 5-4üncü asırlarda Türkelinde doğudan Çinlilerin, Batıdan Yunanlıların saldırışı', Orhun, sayı.2 (1933) • 'X meselesi', Orhun, sayı.3 (1934) • 'Haddini bil!', Orhun, sayı.3 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar: V. Milâttan önce 3-2nci asırlarda Türkler arasında dahilî savaşlar', Orhun, sayı.4 (1934) • 'Edirne Mebusu Şeref Bey'e cevap', Orhun, sayı.4 (1934) • 'Ahmet Muhip Bey'e cevap', Orhun, sayı.4 (1934) • 'Şarkî Türkistan', Orhun, sayı.4 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar: VI. Kun devletinin dahilî teşkilâtı, VII. Kun (Oğuz) sülâlesi devrinde Türk birliği', Orhun, sayı.4 (1934) • 'Komünist, Yahudi ve Dalkavuk', Orhun, sayı.5 (1934) • 'İkinci Türk Müverrihi: Yulıg Tigin', Orhun, sayı.5 (1934) • 'Alaylı Âlimler', Orhun, sayı.5 (1934) • 'Edirne Mebusu Şeref ve Hakimiyeti Milliye muharriri A. Muhip Beylere Açık mektup', Orhun, sayı.5 (1934) • 'Alaylı âlimlerden Sadri Maksudi Beye bir ders', Orhun sayı.6 (1934) • 'Cihan Tarihinin en büyük kahramanı: Kür Şad', Orhun, sayı.6 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar' Orhun, sayı.6 (1934) • 'Edirne Mebusu Şeref Beye İkinci Mektup', Orhun, sayı.6 (1934) • 'Gaza topraklarının gazi ve şehit çocukları', Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar', Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • 'Edebiyat Fakültesi Talebe Cemiyetinin değerli bir işi', sayı.7 (1934) • 'Baş makarnacının sırtı kaşınıyor' (Benito Mussolini'ye hitaben yazılmıştı), Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • 'İnkilâp Enstitüsü Dersleri', Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • 'Musa'nın Necip (!) evlâtları bilsinler ki:' (Yahudilere kasten yazılmıştı), Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • 'Tavzih', Orhun, sayı.7 (1934) • Yirminci asırda Türk meselesi I. Türk Birliği', Orhun, sayı.8 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerinde Toplamalar', Orhun, sayı.8 (1934) • 'Kanun Ahmet Muhip Efendiyi çarptı', Orhun, sayı.8 (1934) • 'Moyunçur kağan âbidesi, Orhun, sayı.8 (1934) • 'İstanbulun Fethi yılına ait bir mezar taşı', Orhun, sayı.8 (1934) • 'Yirminci asırda Türk meselesi II. Türk Irkı = Türk milleti', Orhun, sayı.9 (1934) • 'Türk Tarihi Üzerine Toplamalar', Orhun, sayı.9 (1934) • '16ncı asır şâirlarinden Edirneli Nazmî ve bu eserin Türk dili ve kültürü bakımından ehemmiyeti', Orhun, sayı.9 (1934) • (Nâmık Kemâl hakkındaki fikirleri), 'Namik Kemal', Millî Türk Talebe Birliği, sayı.3 (1936) • On beşinci asıra ait bir türkü, Halk Bilgisi Haberleri, yıl.7, sayı.84 (1938) • 'Dede Korkut', Yücel, c.VIII, sayı.84 (1939) • 'Cihan tarihinin en büyük kahramanı: Kürşad', Kopuz, sayı.3 (1939) • ('Çiftçi-oğlu' imzasıyla) 'Atalarımızdan kalan eserleri yıkmak vatana ihanettir', Kopuz, sayı.5 (1939) • 'Türk tarihine bakışımız nasıl olmalıdır?', Çınaraltı, sayı.1 (1941) • 'Koca Ragıp Paşa, Haşmet ve Fıtnat hanım arasında şakalar', Çınaraltı, sayı.3 (1941) • 'Dilimizi Türkçeleştirmek için amelî yollar', Çınaraltı, sayı.5 (1941) • 'Türk ahlâkı', Çınaraltı, sayı.7 (1941) • '10 İlkteşrin 1444 Varna meydan savaşı', Çınaraltı, sayı.15 (1941) • 'Büyük günler', Çınaraltı, sayı.16 (1941) • 'İki mühim eser', Çınaraltı, sayı.17 (1941) • 'En eski zamana ait Türk destanı. Alp Er Tunga Destanı', Çınaraltı, sayı.19 (1941) • 'Namık Kemal', Çınaraltı, sayı.22 (1942) • 'Mühim bir dergi', Çınaraltı, sayı.27 (1942) • 'Millî şuur uyanıklığı', Çınaraltı, sayı.33 (1942) • 'Türk gençliği nasıl yetişmeli?', Çınaraltı, sayı.35 (1942) • 'İran Türkleri', Çınaraltı, sayı.36 (1942) • 'Dil meselesi', Çınaraltı, sayı.38 (1942) • 'Rıza Nur', Çınaraltı, sayı.42 (1942) • 'Yeni bir Selçukname', Çınaraltı, sayı.52 (1942) • 'Günümüzün baş müverrihi ve büyük bir eseri', Çınaraltı, sayı.58 (1942) • 'Osmanlı Padişahları', Tanrıdağ, c.1, sayı.10 (1942) • 'Osmanlı Padişahları II', Tanrıdağ, c.1, sayı.11 (1942) • 'Yeni eserler: "Adana fethinin destanı"', Çınaraltı, sayı.82 (1942) • 'Türk milletinin şeref şehrahı', Kopuz, sayı.1 (1942) • 'Fatih Sultan Mehmet', Çınaraltı, sayı.88 (1942) • 'Azizim Tevetoğlu', Kopuz, sayı.7 (1942) • 'Türk Sazı', Türk Sazı, sayı.1 (1942) • 'Türkiyenin Millî Futbol Maçları', Türk Sazı, sayı.1 (1942) • 'Türkçülük', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • 'Türkçülere birinci teklif', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • 'İki büyük yıl dönümü', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • (İmzasız) 'Türk gençlerine düşündürücü levhalar: 1', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • ('T. Bayındırlı' imzasıyla) 'Türkiye'nin Millî Futbol Maçları', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • 'Büyük bir yıl dönümü', Orhun, sayı.10 (1942) • 'Türkçülere ikinci teklif', Orhun, sayı.11 (1942) • (İmzasız) 'Türk gençlerine düşündürücü levhalar: 2. 1915 Çanakkale savaşlarının bilançosu', Orhun, sayı.11 (1942) • 'Türkiyenin Millî Atletizm Maçları', Orhun, sayı.11 (1942) • 'Savaş aleyhtarlığı', Orhun, sayı.12 (1942) • 'İki şanlı yıl dönümü', Orhun, sayı.12 (1942) • 'Türkçülere üçüncü teklif', Orhun • (İmzasız) 'Türk gençlerine düşündürücü levhalar: 3', Orhun, sayı.12 (1942) • ('T. Bayındırlı' imzasıyla), 'Türkiyenin Millî Kılıç Maçları', Orhun, sayı.12 (1942) • 'Şanlı bir yıl dönümü', Orhun, sayı.13 (1944) • ('T. Bayındırlı' imzasıyla) 'Türkiyenin Balkanlararası Millî Güreş Maçları', Orhun, sayı.13 (1944) • 'Türk kızları nasıl yetiştirilmeli', Orhun, sayı.13 (1944) • 'Türk gençlerine düşündürücü levhalar: 4', Orhun, sayı.13 (1944) • 'Türkçülere dördüncü teklif', Orhun, sayı.13 (1944) • 'Türkçülere beçinci teklif', Orhun, sayı.14 (1944) • 'Yabancı bayraklar altında ölenlere ağıt' (Stalingrad muharebesinde şehit düşen Türk asıllı Kızıl Ordu askerleri için yazılmıştı), Orhun, sayı.14 (1944) • 'Ülküler taarruzîdir', Orhun, sayı.14 (1944) • 'Varsağı', Orhun, sayı.14 (1944) • 'Başvekil Saracoğlu Şükrü'ye Açık Mektup (20 Şubat 1944 Pazar)', Orhun, sayı.15 (1944) • 'Başvekil Saracoğlu Şükrü'ye İkinci Açık Mektup (21 Mart 1944, Maltepe)', Orhun, sayı.16 (1944) o Saracoğlu, 5 Ağustos 1942'de Başvekil seçildiğinde Bizim için Türkçülük bir kan meselesi olduğu kadar ve lâakal o kadar bir vicdan ve kültür meselesidir diye konuştuğu için 'Türkçü Başvekil' olarak tanınıyordu. YAKARIŞ I Anlamayız hayatı felsefeyle, ilimle; Hayat çelik ellerle atılan zar olmalı. Rahat yatakta ölmek acap olmaz mı çile? Kanlı sınır boyları bize mezar olmalı. . Âşık nasıl bulursa iç açan bir serin su Sevdiği bir güzelin som yalaz dudağında, Sönecektir bizimde gönlümüzün tamusu Tanrıların gezdiği yüce Tanrı Dağında . Tanrı Dağı ! Tanrılar , tanrılaşanlar dağı ! Orda on üç asırdır bizi gözleyen var . Savaş türküleriyle aylı kızıl bayrağı , Kefensiz ölülerin ruhunu özleyen var . Ulu Tanrı ! Kür Şad’ın yenilmeyen rûhunu Yüce Tanrı Dağında daha biraz barındır ! Gelecegiz yakında ! Yarın bütün oralar Demir bileklerdeki çelik kılıçlarındır ! Tasa mıdır yakarsa bir kurşun kalbimizi ? Ne çıkar süngerlerle delinirse bağrımız ? Bu kurşunlar , süngüler öldüremezler bizi , Belki diner onlarla ezeli kalb ağrımız . Gözümüzde bir hasret parlayarak düşünce , Toprak ana elbette bize açar kolunu . Onun kadar düşünmez bizi hiçbir düşünce , Kendi koynunda saklar can veren her oğlunu . Yurt ve şeref uğrunda sen seril de toprağa Varsın hiçbir dudakta anılmasın er adın ! Kan sızarak göğsünden huzuruna varınca Iztırabı dinecek belki o gün Kür Şad’ın . Gam mı ceylân gözlüler bizlere yâr olmasa? Yeter ki kılıçlarla süngüler yâr olmalı . Rahat yatakta ölmek sanki değil mi tasa? Savaş ve er meydanı bize mezar olmalı . II Bir gün olur , elbette eski beğler dirilir; Yine kılıç kuşanır tarihteki paşalar . Yine şanlar alınıp nice canlar verilir , Yiğit akınımızdan yine dünya şaşalar . “Türk tarihi “ denilen kahramanlık şiirini Yeniden yazmak için harcayacağın kandır. Mısraları içinden en güzel ve derini Batıda “Niğebolu “ , doğuda “Çaldıran” dır. Yine Batılıların üçüncü Kosova’da Topraklara sereriz, bir değil, birkaçını . Çekilince kılıçlar yeniden Haçova’da Paramparça ederiz Cermenliğin haçını . Yine ufka açılır şanlı korsanlarımız , Bir Türk gölü yaparlar Akdeniz’in içine . Acı acı gülerek bu gün susanlarımız , Yarın rezil ederler Romalı’nın piçini . Genç Fâtih’in ordusu yine tekbir alınca Söndürürüz kâfirin Meryem Ana mumunu . Haritadan silerriz Tuna ‘ya at salınca Ulah’ını ,Sırb’ını ,Bulgar’ını ,Rum’unu . Gövdesini elbette döndürürüz kalbura Bir geçerse Moskofun elimize yakası . Çanakkale önünde yine kopar bir bora Süngümüzle bozulur İngiliz’in cakası … Yiğit Harbiyeliler! Öğrenin dersinizi : Kahraman göz kırpmadan düşmana saldırandır . Vazifeniz :Kanije,Silistre,Pilevne , Nİğbolu,Kosova,Malazgirt,Çaldıran’dır. Yarın Yavuz dirilip bize buyruk verince Kızgın kum çöllerini yeni baştan aşarız. Kanlarımız sebildir;akıtarak hepsini Belirsiz mezarlarda anılmadan yaşarız… 1936 Yolların Sonu Bu gün yollanıyorken bir gurbete yeniden Belki bir kişi bile gelmeyecektir bize. Bir kemiğin ardında saatlerce yol giden itler bile gülecek kimsesizliğimize Gidiyorum: gönlümde acısı yanıkların... Ordularla yenilmez bir gayız var kanımda. Dün benimle birlikte gülen tanıdıkların Yalnız bir hatırsı kaldı artık yanımda. Yufka yüreklilerle çetin yollar aşılmaz; Çünkü bu yol kutludur, gider Tanrı Dağına Halbuki yoldaşını bırakıp dönenlerin Değişilir topuda bir sokak kaltağına. İster düşün... Kendini ister hayale kaptır... Uzar uzar, çünkü hiç sonu yoktur yolların. Bakarsın aldanmışsın, gördüğün bir seraptır Sevimli bir hayale açılırken kolların. Ey doğunun anlımı serinleten rüzgarı! Ey karanlıkta bana arkadaşlık eden ay! Arzularım bir oktur, aşar ulu dağları. Düştüğü yer uzakta “DİLEK” adlı bir saray. O sarayda bulunca Tanrılaşan erleri Artık gözüm arkaya bir daha dönmeyecek. Hepsi sussa da “Kür şad” uzatarak elini; “Hoş geldin oğlum ATSIZ, kutlu olsun! ” diyecek. 1932 Topal Asker Ey saçları “alagorsan” kesik hanım kız! Gülme öyle bana bakıp sen arsız arsız! Bacağımla alay etme pek topal diye. Bir sorsana o topallık bana nereden hediye ? Sen Şişli’de dans ederken her gece gündüz, Biz ötede ne ovalar, çaylar, ne dümdüz Yaylaları geçtik, karlı dağları aştık; Siz salonda dans ederken bizler savaştık . Ey dudağı kanım gibi kıpkırmızı kız, Gülme öyle bana bakıp sen arsız arsız! Olan işler dimağını azıcık yorsun! Biliyorum elbisemle eğleniyorsun; Biliyorum baldırını o kadar nazla Örten bir tek ipek çorap kıymetçe fazla Benim bütün elbisemden... Hatta kendimden... Biliyorum: Çünkü bugün şu dünyada ben Neyim? Bir hiç... İşe güce yaramaz topal... Sen sağlamsın, senin hakkın, dünyadan zevk al: Çünkü orda düşmanlarla boğuşurken biz Siz muhteşem salonlarda şarap içtiniz! Ey gözünün rengi bana yabancı güzel, Her yolcunun uğradığı ey hancı güzel! Sen yabancı kucaklarda yaşarken her gün Yapıyorduk bizde kanla, barutla düğün. Sen o sıcak odalarda cilveli, mahmur Dolaşırken... Biz de tipi, fırtına, yağmur, Kar altında kanlar döktük, canlar yıprattık; Aç yaşadık, susuz kaldık, taşlarda yattık. Sen açılmış bir bahardın, biz kara kıştık; Bizden üstün ordularla böyle çarpıştık... Gülme öyle bana bakıp pek arsız arsız Sen ey dışı güzel, fakat içi çamur kız! Sana karşı haykıranı, mecbursun dinle; Bugün hesap göreceğiz artık seninle: Ben cephede geberirken, geride vatan Aşkı ile bin belalı işe can atan Anam, babam, karım, kızım, eziliyorken Dağlar kadar yük altında... gel, cevap ver, sen Bana anlat, anlat bana, siz ne yaptınız? Köpek gibi oynaştınız, fuhşa taptınız! Anavatan boğulurken kıpkızıl kanda Yalnız gönül verdiniz siz zevke, cazbanda... Ey nankör kız, ey fahişe unutma şunu: Sizin için harp ederken yedim kurşunu. Onun için topal kaldı böyle bacağım, Onun için tütmez oldu artık ocağım. Nazlı nazlı yatıyorken sen yataklarda Sallanarak ölü kaldık biz bataklarda. Kalbur oldu süngülerle çelik bağrımız, Bu amansız boğuşmada öldü yarımız, Ya siz nasıl yaşadınız? Bizim kanımız Size şarap oldu sanki... Şehit canımız Güya sizin mezenizdi! Yiyip içtiniz; Zıpladınız, kudurdunuz arsız, edepsiz!.. Gerçi salonlarda senin “yıldız”dı adın, Hakikatte fahişesin ey alçak kadın! Ey allıklı ve düzgünlü yosma bil şunu: Bütün millet öğrenmiştir senin fuhşunu. Omuzun da neden seni fuzuli çeksin? ......................................... Kinimizin şiddetiyle gebereceksin!.. 1926 Kahramanların Ölümü (İTHAF) (Şehit Tayyareci Kurmay Yüzbaşı KÂMİ’nin büyük hâtırasına) Gerilir zorlu bir yay Oku fırlatmak için; Gece gökte doğar ay Yükselip batmak için. Mecnun inler, kanını Leyla’ya katmak için. Cilve yapar sevgili Gönül kanatmak için. Şair neden gam çeker? Şiir yaratmak için. Dağda niçin bağırılır? Feleğe çatmak için. Açılır tatlı güller Arılar tatmak için. Tanrı kızlar yaratmış Erlere satmak için. İnsan büyür beşikte Mezarda yatmak için. Ve........................... Kahramanlar can verir Yurdu yaşatmak için... 1931 Toprak Mazi Gel arkadaş, gel seninle az dertleşelim: Okuyarak hayat denen koca kitabı Gönüldeki yaraları biraz deşelim. Gömdüm kara topraklara melekten iyi, Perilerden nazlı, güzel bir sevgiliyi. Derin derin sızlıyor gönlümde yaram, Bana artık her saadet olmuştur haram. Beni sardı kefen gibi mazinin tülü, Yere batsın bu toprakla bu korkunç mazi! Orda çünkü sevgilimle sevgim gömülü… Hey arkadaş sözünü bil, hem kendine gel, Bahtiyarlıklara olmaz ölümler engel. Bir sevgili kızı senden aldıysa toprak Bun a katlan, toprak için çünkü bu bir hak! Hem yaratan, hem büyüten topraktır bizi, Üzerinde işitiriz ilk ninnimizi; Fışkırttığı serin sular bize can verir; Ormanları gönlümüze heyecan verir. Hey arkadaş sende insaf duygusu yok mu? Sana her şey veren, seni büyüten toprak Senden bir tek kız aldıysa acaba çok mu? Doğup ölmek… Millet için bunlar bir hızdır, Toprak bizim beşiğimiz, mezarımızdır. Toprak bizim anamızdır… İnsan yasına Kapılarak nasıl söver öz anasına? Hakikat ne şu göklerin derinliğinde, Ne suların şairane serinliğinde… Aristonun mantığında zerresi yoktur, Fisagorda, Eflâtunda nebzesi yoktur. Mefkûreler âleminde olunca kıtlık Kafaların içerisinde başlar çıfıtlık: Bir budala “zulüm yeter! ” diye haykırır, Bir it çıkar “proleter” diye haykırır! Bir hayvanda hâkim olur cinsî heyecan, Froyt denen yahudiye gider verir can… Kimi kördür… Kendisine büyük gelir pek Lenin denen o maskara vatansız köpek… O ne felsefe ne de “din”in “hiç”inde, O, toprağın asırlardan beri içinde… Hakikati bulmak için onu eşmeli, Yükselmekten bir şey çıkmaz, derinleşmeli… Göğe doğru yükselenler bir gün yorulur, Derinleşen hakikati toprakta bulur. Şu ne başı, ne de sonu olmıyan toprak Gömdüğümüz vücutlardan gıda alarak Bize hayat verir, bize tarih, mazi yaratır. Mazi köhne kitap değil, şanlı bir satır… Mazi ırkın yarattığı çoksun bir seldir, Mazi bizim alnımızı göğe yükseltir, Geçmişlerin gecesinden ışık alırız… Bir düşünsen mazideki olan işleri Hâdisatın büyüklüğü seni şaşırtır. İstersen gel yadedelim o geçmişleri… Kaynar elbet damarında halis Türk kanın, Damarında çünkü kanı var “Atilâ”nın, Avrupanın her ırkından toplanan ordu Onu Galya ovasında zorla durdurdu. İradesi yenilmeden sinirle ete Vatan için karısını bırakan “Mete” Yasa için kardeşini öldüren “Çingiz” Yeryüzünde bırakmadan küçücük bir iz Geçip giden milyonlarca adsız kahraman, Ki her biri bugün bize vermektedir şan, Bu erlerin cisimleri toprakta kaldı, Hangisini hangisinden üstün tutmalı? Her birisi bu toprağın, bu ırkın malı… “Tonyukuk”un gizlenmiştir dehâ kanında, Bismark onun at uşağı olmaz yanında… “Alp Arslan”la “Kılıç Arslan” şanlı bir fasıl Avrupayı rezil eden “Yıldırım”… Nasıl? Düşünsene ne biçim bir kahraman erdir Ankarada Yıldırımı eriten “Demir”… Bu kadar mı? Bu saydığım ancak bir kaçı! “Katerin”le neler yaptı acaba “Baltacı”? Anafarta cephesinde kim durdu en son? İlk dayağı kimden yedi kuduz Napolyon? Sevdiğin kız şu toprağa eğer girdiyse, Sen toprağı eskisinden fazla benimse. Bil ki toprak ebediyen senin olmuştur. Bu dünyada bizim bir genç kızı sevmemiz Filhakika gayet doğru, hem de çok temiz Bir gayedir… Fakat bunun hududu dardır… Sevgiliden sevgili bir mefkûre vardır. Biz kız solar, yahut senin tükenir aşkın, İnsan kalmaz uzun zaman neşeli, taşkın… Ya mefkûre? Ebediyet onunla birdir, Kişioğlu müebbeden ona esirdir. En mukaddes iki “Var”a böyle söversen, Toprak ejder, mazi kanlı bir gece dersen, İleriye bakamazsın, gözün kamaşır. İstikbali kucağında bu mazi taşır… Arkasında olmasaydı şanlı bir mazi Bu milletten çıkar mıydı bir büyük “GAZİ”? Kara toprak yine bizden gıda almasa Kalır mıydı aramızda türe yasa? Mazi bizim atamızdır, toprak anamız, Biri bizi yetiştirir, biri verir hız. Bu toprağa nasıl dersin kara bir ölü Ki bağrında bütün şanlı ecdat gömülü. Yabancılar bir gün yine akın ederse, Ve zaferi kendisine yakın ederse, Sevgilimi aldı diye bu kara toprak Tarihin ün meydanında uzun kalarak O toprağın uğruna sen can vermez misin? Bu maziyle bu toprağa küfürden sakın, Kendine gel, iradeni üstüne takıl! Savaşları, türeleri, yasalarıyla Zaferleri, bozgunları, tasalarıyla Mazi ırkın yarattığı bir şaheserdir… Hey arkadaş, sapıtmışın, doğru yola gir; Hakkı neyse ver maziyle kara toprağın… Onlar değil efsaneyle cansız bir yığın! Bu ikisi ebediyen kutlanacaktır… Ve bunları inkar eden, bil ki alçaktır… 1932 Sarı Zeybek I Şu dağların meşeleri karanlık, Etekleri olur çayır çimenlik Kızanlarla burda eder yarenlik, “Sarı Zeybek şu dağlara yaslanır, Yağmur yağar, pusatları ıslanır”. Sarı Zeybek şu dağların eridir, Dağlar onun bütün yoğu varıdır. Kendi sarı, bindiği at dorudur; Attan inip şu dağlara yaslanır, Gözü dalar, bakışları puslanır. Sarı Zeybek dağdan dağa taşınır, Taşınır da yüce dağlar aşınır. Mola verip Gökçen kızı düşünür; Efe dağdan köye doğru seslenir, Yosma Gökçen sesi duyar, süslenir. Sevmesin mi Sarı Zeybek Gökçeni? Yüzü melek, saçı ipek Gökçeni? Bütün Aydın elinde tek Gökçeni? Kız sevmeyen erin gönlü paslanır, Paslanırda imil imil yaslanır. Padişahın kulağına varırsa, Tutun diye devlet emir verirse, Üç yüz atlı, beş yüz yaya yürürse Dağlar, taşlar barut ile sislenir, Ölen ölür, anaları yaslanır. II Candarmalar genç efeyi sardılar, Kırk ölümden beğendiğin sordular; Kızanları bir bir yere serdiler. Sarı Zeybek kara sürmez şanına, Erlik için kıyar kendi canına. Nasıl olsa uçar da can, kalır ten; Bir ah tuttu şu dağları derinden. Sarı Zeybek vuruldu üç yerinden. “Yazık olsun Telli Doru şanına, Eğil de bak mor cepkenin kanına”. Sarı Zeybek gün batarken vuruldu. Nabızları yavaş yavaş duruldu, Gözlerine kara perde gerildi Yiğit başı düşüp kaldı yanına, Bakmaz oldu mor cepkenin kanına. Sarı Zeybek öldü sanma, diridir; O, dağların yine eşsiz eridir, Bütün kızlar artık onun yaridir. Vurulmuştur hepsi onun ününe. Can atarlar şimdi gerdek gününe. Sarı Zeybek şimdi artık masaldır, Sanma yıllar şerefini azaltır. Yiğitlerin dillerinde meseldir. Er kişiler kıyar da öz canına Bir damlacık leke sürmez şanına... 1940 Davetiye Ey Benito Musolini! Ey gayet yüce, italyanlar başvekili muhterem Düce! Duydum ki, yelkenleri edip de fora Gelecekmiş orduların yeşil Bosfora. Buyursunlar... Bizim için şavaş düğündür; Din Arab'ın, hukuk sizin, harp Türk'lüğündür. Açlar nasıl bir istekle koşarsa aşa Türk eri de öyle gider kanlı savaşa. Hem karadan, hem denizden ordular indir! Çarpışalım, en doğru söz süngülerindir! Kalem, fırça, mermer nedir? Birer oyuncak! Şaheserler sungtilerle yazılır ancak! Çağri Beg'le Tuğrul Beg'in kurduğu devlet Italyalı melezlerden üsttündür elbet; Bizim eski uşakları alda yanına Balkanlardan doğru yürü er meydanına; Çelik zırhlı kartalları göklere saldır... Fakat zafer sizin için söz ve masaldır... Dirilerek başınıza geçse de Sezar Yine olur Anadolu size bir mezar. Belki fazla bel bağladın şimal komşuna, Biz güleriz Cermenliğin kuduruşuna, Tanıyoruz Atilla'dan beri Cermeni, Farklı mıdır Prusyalı yahut Ermeni? Senin dostun Cermanyaya biz Nemşe deriz, Bir gün yine Bec onünde düğün ederiz. Soyle, kara gömlekliler etmesin keder; Olum-dirim savaş bir gün mukadder! Gerçi bugün eskisinden daha çok diksin; Fakat yine biz Osmanli, sen Venediksin! Tarihteki eski Roma hoş bir hayaldir, Hayal bütün insanlarda olan bir haldir. Bu hayaller zamanları hızla asmalı, Gök Türklerle Romalılar karşıIaşmalı! Görmüyorsan gönIlumüzün içini, korsun! Kılıçlarımız kınlarından çıkmayagörsün! Top sesleri, bomba sesi bize saz gelir; 17'ye karşı 44 milyon az gelir. Arnavud'u yendim diye kendini avut, Yiğit Türkle bir olur mu soysuz Arnavut? Kayalara çarpmalıdır korkunç türküler! Dalmalıdır gövdelere çeIik süngüler! Sert dipçikler ezmelidir nice başları! Ecel kuşu ayırmalı arkadaşları! En yiğitler serilmeli en önce yere! Kızıl kanlar yerde taşıp olmalı dere! Ülkü denen nazlı gelin erde şan ister! Büyük devlet kurmak icin büyük kan ister. Damarında var mi senin böyle bol kanın? Türkün kanı bir eşidir lavlı volkanın! Tarihteki eski Roma hoş bir hayaldir, Kurulacak yeni Roma boş bir hayaldir, Karşısında olmasaydi şanli 'Türk Budun' Belki gerçek olacaktı bir gün umudun, Insan oğIu ümitlerle dolup taşmalı, Aryalarla Turanlılar karşılamalı. Tabiatın yürüyüşü belki yavaştır; Hız verecek biricik şey ona savaştır! Keskin olur Iikörlerden ayranla kımız, Karnera'yı yere serer Tekirdağ'lımız. Yurdumuzun çok tarafı olsa da kuru Makarnadan kuvvetlidir yine bulguru... Biz guleriz Façyo'ların felsefesine, Dayanır mı kırkı bir tek Türk efesine? Bizim yanık Fuzuli'miz engin biz deniz! Karşisinda bir göl kalır sizin Dante'niz! Bizler ulu bir çınarız, sizler sarmaşik! 'Generaller 'Paşalarla atamaz aşık! .. Ey İtalyan başvekili! Ey Musolini! iki ırkın kabarmalı asırlık kini... Hesabınıi göreceğiz elbette yarın Yedi yüzlü, yedi dilli Italyan'ların! Irkınızı hiçe saydı Hazreti Fatih. Biraz daha yasasaydi Hazreti Fatih Ne Venedik kalacakti, ne Floransa... Hoş geldiniz diyecekti bize Fransa! Haydi, hamle kafirindir... İlkönce sen gel Ecel ile zaman bize olmadan engel! Burda tanklar yürümezse etme çok tasa; Sungtilerle çarpışmadır şavaşta yaşa. Olma boyle sinsi çakal, yahut engerek! Bozkurt gibi, kartal gibi doğüşmek gerek! Kılıç Arslan öldü sanma, yaşıyor bizde! Atila'nin ateşi var içimizde! Kanije'nin gazileri daha dipdiri! Sınırdadir Pilevne'nin kırk bir askeri! Edirne'de Sükrü Paşa bekliyor nöbet! Dumlupınar denen şeyi bilirsin elbet! Şehitlerden elli milyon bekAçisi olan Asılmaz bir kayadır bu ebedi Vatan! 1940 Yarının Türküsü Arkadaşlar, haydi artık saflar dizilsin! Uzak, yakın ufuklardan koşup gelerek Belde çelik kılıç, içte çelikten yürek Taşıyanlar saflardaki yerini bilsin! Bir çığ gibi yürüyelim gözler ilerde; Keder, elem her ne varsa geride kalsın! Tehlikeler duman gibi tüterken yerde Arkadaki her düşünce sönüp ufalsın. Kahramanlar yürük gider ölüme karşı, Bir sevgili gibi onu basar bağrına! Bak, uzaktan çalınıyor bir zafer marşı, Yürüyelim şu doğmakta olan yarına... Sen ne kadar güzel şeysin, ey şanlı ölüm! Bizim bütün talihimiz sende saklıdır. Ey dünyada her yiğite nişanlı ölüm, Zevki sende arayanlar elbet haklıdır. Köprüköy'den, Pilevne'den gelen ses nedir? Çanakkale şehitleri dirildiler mi? Çocuklarda yeni doğan bu heves nedir? Kocamışlar bir sır için gençlik diler mi? Saflarımız seylerse de yine ileri!.. Düşenlerin kanlarından doğar bir şafak! Haydi sarssın yeri, göğü cenk türküleri; Kanımızla burda yarın güller açacak 1941 Türk kızı Pınar başına geldi Bir elinde güğümü; Çattı yay kaşlarını Görünce güldüğümü, Bağlamıştı gönlümü Saçlarını düğümü. Bilmiyordum bu örgü Acaba bir büğümü? Sordum: nerdedir yerin? Nedir senin değerin? Yedi kral vurulmuş, Ne bu ceylan gözlerin? Hangisine varırsın Bu yedi ünlü erin? Şöyle dedi bakarak Göklere derin derin: Kıralların taçları Beni bağlar büğü mü? Orduları açamaz Gönlümdeki düğümü. saraylarda süremem Dağlarda sürdüğümü. Bin cihana değişmem Şu öksüz Türklüğümü... 1942 Kömen Analım Tunga Er efsanesini; Duyalım geçmişin erkek sesini. Bürüyüp Tanrıdağ’ın çevresini Yine Gök Türk olalım, El kuralım. Ötüken-Yış durak olsun da bize Yürüsün ordular ordan denize. Çinli baş vermezse, gelmezse dize Kağanın buyruğu vardır: Vuralım. Anlatılmaz, yüce bir erdem olan Bu akınlarda bulunmaz yorulan. Günü geldikçe de bizden sorulan Kan ve can vergisi olsun... Verelim! Ülkü uğrunda gönüller delidir. Kişiler ülkü için ölmelidir. Tanrı’nın insana değmiş elidir Şu ölüm adlı güzel şey... Saralım. Hiç düşündün mü niçindir yaşamak? Bir görev yapmak içindir yaşamak. Er kişiysen görevin neyse, başar. Zevke, eğlenceye hayvan da koşar. Görüyorsun nice havan yığını Ki yapar sadece hayvanlığını. Fakat onlar bile kendince yine Tükürürler Kardeş’in itlerine. O nasıl olmalı bir ruhu ölü, Ya da bir canlı, fakat kahpe dölü Ki sanar durduğu yer it inidir, Oysa bir şanlı şehitler sinidir. O fuhuş uzmanı çikletli dişi, Dişinin en kötü, en köhnemişi, Kaplamış ruhunu çirkef yosunu, Hiç umursar mı şehit ordusunu? Var mıdır onca tivistin ötesi? Adı üstünde: Köpek sosyetesi! Yok sayıp sen de bu ruhsuz sürüyü Kılavuz yap ebedi Gök Börü’yü. Çıkarıp Ergenekon’dan ulusu Türk’ü kılsın yine dünya ulusu. İzleyip Gök Börü’nün gölgesini Gezelim gel o Kömen ülkesini. Gönlümün özlemi yerdir orası, Gürler ufkunda yiğitlik borası. Orda erdem gözükür, başkası çıkmaz alana. Kapanıktır kapılar her kovu, her bir yalana. Orda erler: Kimi arslan, kimi pars’ın eşidir. Orda kızlar: Güneşin kendi, ayın onbeşidir. Uğramaz ufkuna asla o yerin yüz karası; Orda yoktur ne siyaset, ne fikir maskarası. Yaşamaz öyle bir ortamda küçüklük, kötülük; Bir alaydan daha üstün savaşır orda bölük! Sungurun uçtuğu yerlerde barınmaz yarasa; Ve bütün dirliğin üstünde yürür sade yasa... Bir düşün başların üstünde kağanlık tuğunu, Ruh duyar orda ölürken bile Türk olduğunu; Ölümün zevkini bir süs gibi gönlünde taşır. Dirilerden daha çok orda şehitler dolaşır. Bu şehit ordusu varken kuramaz kimse pusu, Yurt için kan dökülür orda denizler dolusu. Günümüzden, düşünüp birçok asırlar geriyi Analım bin kere ölmüş o ölümsüz çeriyi: Ebedi yiğit! Adı yok şehit! Kefenin: Vatan... Tabutun: Cihan... Yaşıyor ünün. Düşünüp övün, Damarında kan Bir alev midir? Yaşaman: Roman; Ölümün:Şiir. Sana yok ne taş, Ne de bir mezar. Bu hayat: Savaş! Ebedi uzar. Eşit olduğun Şu güneş: Tuğun. Tabutun: Vatan, Mezarın: Cihan. Adı yok yiğit! Ebedi şehit! .. Onu anmakla görür Türk soyu gökçek Kömeni: Doludizgin yarışan Tanrıkut’un dört tümeni... Bin asır geçse de rastlanmaz onun bir eşine, Buyruk aldım diye ok fırlatıyor evdeşine... Bidev atlarla kılıp her yolu bir günde yarı Yıldırımlar gibi dağlardan aşan orduları... Saygı olsun bu çelik atlıların gök tuğuna, Tuğu kaldırmış olan orduların başbuğuna. O nasıl bir yürüyüştür, ne yiğitler katarı! Kun’u, Gök Türk’ü, Oğuz-Uygur’u, Kırgız’ı, Tatar’ı... O batırlar ki basıp bağra kucaklar ölümü. Özgelerden sakınıp kendine saklar ölümü. Her zaman öyle ağırdır ki yiğitlik kefesi, Kahramanlar gibi ölmek o günün felsefesi... Onların sanki başak canları... Durmaz, biçilir... Toprağın içkisidir kanları, al al içilir. Tarihin bir olağanüstü ve şahane işi Kür Şad’ın, Kül Tegin’in, Çağrı Beğ’in ok çekişi... ÖTÜKEN;Sayı:2-Şubat 1964 Selâm İçim yine sevinçlerle dolup yanıyor, Ruhum sanki deniz olmuş dalgalanıyor, Uzak uzak ülkelerden döndüm seferden, Yaralarım ağır, fakat mestim zaferden. Zafer ümit kaynağının bir çeşmesidir. Zafer birçok gönüllerin birleşmesidir. Gönülleri birleşenler ölsede bir gün Gök kubbede kalacaktır seslerinden ün. Gönülleri birleşenler!Selam sizlere! Uzaklarda dertleşenler!Selam sizlere! Selam sana hücrelerde benzi solan genç! İstikbalim gitti diye yaslanma sakın! İstikbalin değil ruhun Tanrı'ya yakın! O yalancı istikbale bir perde indir! 'Gerçek yarın' unutma ki bir gün senindir! Selam sana yavrusundan ayrılan kadın! Kimbilir sen gizli gizli nasıl ağladın! Ne bir damla göz yaşı dök, ne yasla dövün, Sen yaşarken öksüz kalan yavrunla övün! Gür sütünle aşladığın erlik cevheri Yapacaktır onu yaman bir çeri... Tek bir kadın değilsin sen...Sen bir ocaksın! Madem ki bir adın Atsız katlanacaksın! Kafkasyada can veren bir şehidin kızı Bir eliktir...Yüreğinde erir her sızı... Varsın, bağrın firkatiyle yavrunun yansın... Yansın,dayan!Çünkü sende bir kahramansın! Ey ekmeği alınanlar!Selam sizlere! Ey rütbesi çalınanlar!Selam sizlere! Kardeş yahut arkadaştır diye evleri, Ocakları dağıtılan ülkü devleri, Selam size!Üstünüzde bütün bakışlar, Bir gün olur tarih sizi elbet alkışlar! Ey ciğeri parçalanan kahpe veremden Ne beklersin dünyadaki sahte keremden? Ciğerlerin sönüyorken Tanrı'yı andın; Tasa etme gerçekleşir mukaddes andın. Hepinize sevgilerle coşkun selamlar! Şehitlerimiz bile sizi belki selamlar İçtiğiniz ızdıraplar size kımızdır. Bu acılar mazimize selamımızdır. En tatlı hayalimdir bu selam benim Kırk derece sıcaklıkta erirken tenim... Çekiyoruz bunalarak, fakat ne çıkar? Ulu Tanrı bizi elbet yargılar. Bütün dünya sağırlaşsa o bizi dinler, Onun rahmet denizinde ruhlar serinler. Ey hırçın genç, ey güzel kız!Bırakın yası... Yeter temiz gönüllerin bizi anması... Toprak ana uyuturken koynunda bizi Yarınkiler biçecektir ektiğimizi, Yeşermesi ektiğimiz tohumun haktır, İşte o gün ruhlarımız şad olacaktır! Selam şanlı mazimize!Selam yarına! Selam zafer ordusunun silahlarına! Ey geçmişin yiğitleri!Selam sizlere! Ey yarının şehitleri!Selam sizlere! Siz tarihe yazıyorken şanlı bir satır, Aranızda bulunacak güleç bir batır; Atsız oğlu Yağmur denen bu yağız çeri Atılarak hepinizden daha ileri Güldürecek babasının yanık ruhunu; Ruh ve yürek sağırları anlamaz bunu... Karışınca gövdem yurdun topraklarına Ruhum uçar ırkımın bayraklarına, Varlığının sevgisini onlara taşır; Kendiside ay-yıldıza belki karışır. Bir gün gelip ırkımızın gürbüz erleri Adım adım dolaşırken kutlu yerleri 'Vaktiyle bir Atsız varmış...' derlerse ne hoş! Anılmakla hangi ruh olmaz ki sarhoş? Haydi artık dinsin bütün ızdırapların, Ufuklardan şanlı bir gün doğacak yarın Güzellikle , sıcaklıkla ve ihtişamla... Kumandansız hazır olup onu selamla! Gönlündeki yaraların kanını dindir... YÜZDE YÜZ TÜRK OLDUĞUN GÜN CİHAN SENİNDİR! 1 Ağustos 1944 Kahramanlık Kahramanlık ne yalnız bir yükseliş demektir, Ne de yıldızlar gibi parlayıp sönmektir. Ölmezliği düşünmek boşuna bir emektir; Kahramanlık; saldırıp bir daha dönmemektir. Sızlasa da gönüller düşenlerin yasından Koşar adım gitmeli onların arkasından. Kahramanlık; içerek acı ölüm tasından İleriye atılmak ve sonra dönmemektir. Yırtıcılar az yaşar... Uzun sürmez doğanlık... Her ışığın ardında gizlidir bir karanlık. Adsız sansız olsa da, en büyük kahramanlık; Göz kırpmadan saldırıp bir daha dönmemektir. Kahramanlık ne yalnız bir yükseliş demektir, Ne de yıldızlar gibi parlayıp sönmektir. Bunun için ölüme bir atılış gerekir. Atıldıktan sonra bir daha dönmemektir... 1933 Bahtiyarlık Bahtiyarlık ne zafer kısrağına binmektir; Ne yaşarken dünya uçmağına inmektir. Şekli olmaz, rengi yok, belirsizdir ve tektir. Bahtiyarlık: Ömründe bir kere sevinmektir. Bir karanlık geceye akıyorken bu varlık Bulunur mu dünyada ebedi bahtiyarlık? Mükafatın, yapsan da en büyük bir yararlık Nihayet zafer adlı bir kısrağa binmektir. Dört hecelik söz olan “bahtiyarlık”... O bir sır... Bilmeyecek insanlık bunu daha bin asır. Bilgi, bolluk, din, para... Hepsi boş, hepsi kısır... En fazlası bir dünya uçmağına inmektir. Her şeyin bir şekli var, her derdin bir ilacı... Türlü türlü yemişler verir dünya ağacı. Zafer çetin, ilim güç, bozgun kötü, aşk acı. Halbuki bahtiyarlık: Belirsizdir ve tektir. Bahtiyarlık: Boraca yüce dağları aşmak Varılmadan ölünen uzak yerlere koşmak, Tanrı’nın sofrasında mest olarak konuşmak Ve ömründe bir kere, bir kere sevinmektir... 1933 TÜRKLERİN TÜRKÜSÜ Dilek yolunda ölmek Türklere olmaz tasa, Türke boyun eğdirir yalnız türeyle yasa ; Yedi ordu birleşip karşımızda parlasa Onu kanla söndürüp parçalarız, yeneriz. Biz Turfanı yarattık uyku uyurken Batı , Nuh doğmadan kisnedi ordularımızın atı . Sorsan şöyle diyecek gök denilen şu çatı : Türk gücü bir yıldırım ,Türk bilgisi bir deniz. Delinse yer,çökse gök;yansa,kül olsa dört yan, Yüce dileğe doğru yine yürürüz yayan . Yıldırımdan,tipiden,kaşırgadan yılmayan, Ölümlerle eğlenen tunç yürekli Türkleriz… MACAR İHTİLÂLCİLERİ Akıttılar yine kara toprak üstüne Kahraman Macarlar şanlı Turan kanını . Yazdılar yeniden tarihe en şerefli Yiğitlik destanını . Yurt için ölümdür en güzeli ölümün ; Ölümler yaşatır bir ırkın vatanını . Arpad’ın milleti elbet öldürülemez Verse de bin canını . Bataklık milleti Moskof sürülerine Gösterdi Macarlar Turanlılık şanını . Binlerle öldüler… Ölmek,yenilmek değil , Yüceltmektir sanını… ÖTÜKEN, Sayı : 79 DÜN GECE Dün gece ne kadar güzeldi âlem, Göklerin şanlı bir mehtâbı vardı. Sevdanın topraktan taştığı bu dem, Günâh-ı aşkın da sevâbı vardı . Dağlar birbirine yaslanıyordu , Kuşlar çiçeklere sesleniyordu , Tabiat gizlice süsleniyordu , Eşyâda vuslatın serabı vardı . Gönlümü göklere açmak istedim, Dağları bağrımda koçmak istedim , Mahtâbı doyası içmek istedim , Nûrunda sevginin şarâbı vardı . “O”nu duydum öteden kuşun sesinde , “O”nu gördüm göğün mor çehresinde, Eczâ-yi hilkatin her zerresinde, Mecnûn’un leylâ’ya hitabı vardı . Kâinat aşk ile gelmişti dile , Bülbül şi’r okuyordu gonca güle , Rüzgârın hıçkıran sesinde bile , Sevdânın nağme-i rebâbı vardı . Bitmeyen yolların oldum yoldaşı , Dinledim uzaktan mûnis bir kuşu , Benimle konuştu ayın on beşi , Sandım ki bana bir itâbı vardı . Gözlerim esrâr-ı hüsn ile şaşkın, Dolaştım pür-sükûn,bî-huzûr,coşkun; Gönlümde ezlî,lâyemût aşkın , Husûf kabul etmez mehtâbı vardı. Gönlümde güneşler ve aylar battı, Yıldızlar derdime yeni dert kattı . Rüzgârlar otlara beni anlattı, Her şeyin neşve-i şebâbı vardı . Dün gece taiat nasıl vakurdu ? Allahın da nabzı aşk ile vurdu … Yollarda bir garip dolaştı,durdu , Elinde sevdânın kitâbı vardı . 1933 O Gece O gece ne kadar güzeldi mehtap Gönülden fışkıran nağmeler gibi. Ruhumu yıkayan bir seldi mehtap En tatlı ilk ve son buseler gibi. O gece o müthiş deniz durgundu, Ömründe susmayan rüzgar yorgundu, En kara gönüller aya vurgundu Leyla’yı içinde bulan er gibi. O gece zevkini duydum hayatın, Sırrını anladım mükevvenatın. Gönlümde yıkılan bir kainatın Sesini işittim giryeler gibi. O gece hayatım sanki masaldı, Şuurum o anın içinde kaldı, Kalbime ışıktan bir füsun doldu İnsanı çıldırtan handeler gibi. O gece felekten bir gece çaldım, Ömrümde son defa bahtiyar oldum; Ölürken yaşadım, yaşarken öldüm Ve, sustum, sükutu besteler gibi. O gece ne kadar güzeldi mehtap, Sandım ki ruhumda yükseldi mehtap, Gönlümü yıkayan bir seldi mehtap, Rüyada çalınmış buseler gibi. O gece gönlüm de aya vuruldu; İçimde küllenen ateş dirildi. Dünyada ne varsa yere serildi, “O” kaldı... Kalbimi seyreder gibi. O gece sevgim coşkun ırmaktı, Kalbimden taşarak o kalbe aktı; ................... Gözlerime en keskin bakışla baktı: ”Ben de seni Atsız, ben de ....” der gibi... 1933 Eski Bir Sonbahar Sonbahardı... Seninle geçiyorduk o yoldan; Topraklardan, havadan bir hüzün taşıyord Bize yaklaşıyordu Gönlümüzde yepyeni bir duygu yaşıyordu. Rüzgarların değildi bu musiki, bu hüzün; Hatırladın değil mi? Kuşlar ağlaşıyordu... Havada bir serinlik... Tatlı bir hayal gibi... Torak nasıl meçhuldü tıpkı istikbal gibi? O gün tabiat başka bir türlü yaşıyordu. Kalbin acı, gözlerin yaşla dolmuştu senin; Yapraklar gibi yere dökülüyordu enin; O nağme mesafeyi, zamanı aşıyordu. O bir beste değildi: Kuşlar ağlaşıyordu. En hazin şey muhakkak öksüz kalan ocaktır. Bu ocak hüzünlerle dolup boşalacaktır. Eski bir sonbaharı, küçük kuşları anmak Belki veda etmektir sana birkaç satırla... Yine bir sonbaharda ordan yalnız geçersen Beraber geçtiğimiz serin günü hatırla!.. Unutma Yetmiş gün bir öksüz gibi yaşadın; Annenin gittiği günü unutma! Senin için kendini harcayan kadın, Unutulmaz oğlum, onu unutma... Mezarı olursa koy birkaç çiçek, Babanın rüyası olunca gerçek. İstersen dünyada her şeyden el çek; Bayrağı, ırkını, dünü unutma! Anneni konuştur getirip dile; Anlatsın nasıldı çektiğim çile. Gurbette tükenip dönmesem bile Unutma oğlum hiç, beni unutma! 19 Ağustos 1944 Karanlık Son ışık söneli nice zamandır; Rüyalar! Yeniden önüme düşün! Yardan ayrı geçen uzun yıllarda, Hülyası bulunmaz bir anlık düşün. Yayını kalbime Ayzıt asalı, Başka bir eldenim katı yasalı. Burda koskoca bir gönül masalı Kaybolur içinde bir damla yaşın. Aşk için verince bu kadar emek, Varlıktan sıyrılıp ruh olmak gerek. Ey zaman, ey dünya! Geri gelmemek Üzere sizlerde benimle koşun! .. 20/21 Ekim 1945 Özleyiş Özledim... Yanıklık canıma değdi... Özledim, yıllarca daha özlerim. Hasret türkü olsa, ben onu çalsam, Kırılıp giderdi nice sazlarım... Yatın ümitlerim, uykuya yatın! Bitin hasretlerim, tükenip bitin! Ayrılık ateşi çetinmiş, çetin; Onunla dikleşir bütün düzlerim. Yanımda sanrım, bakarım düştür; Güldüm zannederken gözlerim yaştır. Umduğum ne varsa hepside boştur; Yinede bekliyor onu gözlerim. Sazlar var: Durmadan gurbeti çalar; Hayal var: Gözümü, gönlümü çeler. İçimde bir bülbül şakıyıp çiler: Özledim, yıllarca daha özlerim... 1 Eylül 1944 Bütün Türk Gençliğine I Yer bulmasın gönlünde ne ihtiras, ne haset. Sen bütün varlığınla yurdumuzun malısın. Sen bir insan değilsin; ne kemiksin ne de et; Tunçtan bir heykel gibi ebedi kalmalısın. Iztırap çek inleme... Ses çıkarmadan aşın. Bir damlacık aksa da bir acizdir göz yaşın; Yarı yolda ölse de en yürekten yoldaşın, Tek başına dileğe doğru at salmalısın. Ezilmekten çekinme ... Gerilemekten sakın! İradenle olmalı bütün uzaklar yakın, Dolu dizgin yaparken ülküne doğru akın, Ateşe atılmalı, denize dalmalısın. Ölümlerden sakınma, meyus olmaktan utan! Bir kere düşün nedir seni dünyada tutan? Mefkuresinden başka her varlığı unutan, Kahramanlar gibi sen ebedi kalmalısın... II Sen ne elde ve dilde gezen billur bir sağrak, Ne de sıska bir göğse takılan bir çiçeksin; Seninde bu dünyada nasibin var savaşmak!... Kayalarla güreşip dağlarda öleceksin. Yoldaşlık ederekten gökte güneşle, ayla, Aşarsın tepe, ırmak; yürürsün ova ,yayla... Hayata ne biçimde geldinse bir borayla Daha sert bir kasırga içinde biteceksin. KIZIL ELMA uğruna kılıç çekince kından, Bahtiyarlık denen şey artık geçmez yakından. Mesut olup gülmeyi sök, çıkar hatırından. Belki öldükten sonra bir parça güleceksin. Yüz paralık kurşunla gider “HAYAT” dediğin; “ Tanrı yolu” uzaktır; erken kalk sıkı giyin. Yazık, bütün ömrünce o kadar özlediğin Güzel Kızıl Elma’na varmadan öleceksin. III Belki bir gün çöllerde kaybedersin eşini, Belki bir gün ağlarsın kaçtı diye karına. Işıksız kulübende boranın esişini Dinleyerek çıkarsın bir ümitsiz yarına. Gün olur ki mertliğin uğrar kahpe bir hınca; Namert bir el arkandan seni vurur kadınca; Bir gün sabrın tükenir... Silahını kapınca Haykırarak çıkarsın yurdunun dağlarına... Hayatın kamçısıyla sızar derinden kanlar, Senin büyük derdinden başkaları ne anlar? Vicdanını “Paris”e, “Moskova”ya satanlar, Küfür diye bakarlar senin dualarına. Hey arkadaş!.. Bu yolda bende coşkun bir selim, Beraberiz seninle, işte elinde elim. Seninle bu hayatın gel beraber gülelim, Ölümüne , gamına, tipisine, karına... IV Atandan kalmış olan kılıcı iyi bile, Onu bütün gücünle vuracaksın çağında. Savaş... Bunu tadını ey Türk sen bulamazsın, Ne sevgili yanında, ne baba ocağında... Savaşmaktan kaçınır, kim varsa alnı kara, Kan dökmeyi bilenler hükmeder topraklara... Kazanmanın sırrını bilmiyorsan git, ara “Çanakkale” ufkunda, “Sakarya” toprağında. Siyasette muhabbet... Hepsi yalan, palavra... Doğru sözü “Kül Tegin” kitabesinde ara... Lenin’den bahsederse karşında bir maskara, Bir tebessüm belirsin sadece dudağında. Yatağında ölmeyi hatırından sök, çıkar! Döşeğin kara toprak, yorganındır belki kar... Sen gurbette kalırsan, ben ölürsem ne çıkar? Ruhlarımız buluşur elbet “Tanrıdağı”nda... V Mukadderat isterse seni yoldan çevirsin , Sen hele bu yollarda yıpranarak aşın da, Varsın bütün ömrünce bir an nasip olmasın, Yorgunluğu gidermek serin bir su başında. Bir gülüşten ne çıkar, ne çıkar ağlamaktan? Kullar kancıklık eder, bela bulursun Hak’tan. Gün olur ki bir yudum su ararsın bataktan, Gün olur ki bir tutam tuz bulunmaz aşında. Bir çığ gibi yürürsün bir lahza durmaksızın, Bir ilahi kaynaktan geliyor çünkü hızın. Duyguların ölmüştür... Tapınılan bir kızın, Bir füsun bulamazsın gözlerinde, kaşında. Iztırabı kanına kat da göz kırpmadan iç! Varsın gülsün ardından, ne çıkar, bir iki piç... Bu varlık dünyasında yalnız senin hiç mi hiç, Bir şeyin olmayacak hatta mezar taşında.... Türkçülük Bayrağı Türk duygusu her Türkçüye en tatlı kımızdır; Türk ülküsü candan da aziz bayrağımızdır. Bayrak ki onun gölgesi Bozkurtları toplar; Bayrak ki bütün kaybedilen yurtları toplar. Nerden geliyor? Tanrıkut'un ordularından! Lakin bize bir beyt okuyor kutlu yarından: Darbeyle gönüllerde yatan ülkü silinmez! Atsız yere düşmekle bu bayrak yere inmez!... 6/7 Aralık 1973 ÖTÜKEN , Sayı :119-120 KOŞMALAR : I AĞIT Gönlümde yazdığım bu son ağıta Nazire yaparak coşan dalgalar! Hastası olup da geç vakit hekim Arayanlar gibi koşan dalgalar! Sizin de elbette var ki bir sızınız, Bundan mı geliyor korkunç hızınız? Beni de beraber alır mısınız Kederle kabarıp şişen dalgalar? Sizinle paylaşsak bu korkunç gamı, Bitmiyor bu sonsuz ecel akyamı. Bilmem ki bundan mı titriyor gemi? Ey dalgakıranı aşan dalgalar? Hey Atsız! Çöküyor eski bir direk. Baksan da dünyaya titremeyerek Hepimiz beraber haykırsak gerek Ey bela dehrinde pişen dalgalar!. 1930 II Dumanlı gözlerim bir hayâl arar, Tan vakti ufukta güneş yanmadan. Her güzel dakikam geçer çabucak, Tadını içip de gönül kanmadan. Benim de çok tatlı bir dünüm vardı, Bir ela gözleri süzgünüm vardı. Ömrümde bir gecem, bir günüm vardı, Onu da usandım artık anmadan. Gün olur, ufuklar gönlümü sıkar, Gün olur ki gönlüm âhımdan bıkar. Şu yollar hep aynı gurbete çıkar, Bir pınar başında durup konmadan. Ömründe gülmedin, rahat bulmadın. Ölsen de nola ki anılmaz adın... Hey Atsız! Yirmi beş yılda kocadın, Başında saçların beyazlanmadan. 1931 III Kılıç da, hançer de yaralar ama O keskin bakışın yarası değil. Beni bir kez yere çalan bu felek, Bir dahi toprağa vurası değil. Hey bu ne denizdir, görünmez dibi, Şu dağlar dumanlı başımız gibi, Üstünde esse de kasırga, tipi Neyleyim, gönlümün borası değil. Gönüller vermiştir sana varını, Diyemem: "A yosma düşün yarını", Sen böyle güzelken günâhlarını, Korkarım Tanrı da sorası değil. Demişsin kim: "Bana vız gelir Atsız, Kendisi kabadır, sözleri tatsız" Ben senin hakkından gelirdim a kız, Neyleyim şimdicek sırası değil! 1932 IV Burada güneş açmıyor, Ümit kuşu uçmuyor, Yol yok, kervan göçmüyor, Dakikalar geçmiyor. Bir kadının melali, Bir yavrunun hayâli, Bir evin öksüz hâl, Gözlerimden kaçmıyor. Döndüm vuslat yolundan, Yandım firkat çölünden. Tanrı rahmet selinden, Bir damlacık saçmıyor. Karardı gündüzlerim, Kış oluyor yazlarım, Dumanlanan gözlerim, Uzak yakın seçmiyor. Bir gönülüm: Muratsız. Bir kartalım: Kanatsız. Kendinden geçse Atsız, Dakikalar geçmiyor... 31 Mayıs 1944 SESLENİŞ V Yalnızım, ne kadar aranıp dursam Başucumda seni bulamıyorum. Güneşten vazgeçip susuz olsam da Seninle olmadan olamıyorum. Şu yollar bilmem ki dağ mı, ova mı? Gitsem bulur muyum kendi yuvamı? Kuş! Yolun nereye? Bizim eve mi? Sen götür, ben haber salamıyorum. Her gece orda bir yaslanan mı var? Sessizce kirpiği ıslanan mı var? Uzaktan bana bir seslenen mi var? Ne diyor? Sesini alamıyorum. Acaba yaşlı mı kara gözlerin? İçimde bir derin yara gözlerin... Daldı mı uzak bir yere gözlerin? Görmüyor, bilmiyor, bilemiyorum. Günleri sayarım, geceler iner; Beklerim geceyi, yıldızlar söner; Gizli bir yaram var, durmayıp kanar; Neresi? Bulup da silemiyorum. Ulaşsa da sana yolların ucu Varmağa yetmiyor Atsız’ın gücü. İçimde dururken bu kadar acı Hala yaşıyorum, ölemiyorum. 25 Ağustos 1944 IV Bu dünyada karar olmaz, Gelir geçer bahar demi. Yaman olsa kahpe felek, Omuz silkip gülemem mi? Günler bana tuzak olsa, Geri dönmek yasak olsa, Yollar nice uzak olsa, Bir gün geri gelemem mi? Dünya beni saysın hiçe, Varsın olsun dağlar yüce. Felekte var bin bir gece, Bir tekini çalamam mı? Ölüm değil bize tasa, Biz kartalız, hayat ökse. Yavuz düşman kılıç çalsa Yumruğumla çelemem mi? Kırgız atım yağız olsa, Yol gösteren yıldız olsa. Bahtiyarlık bir kız olsa, Silâh çekip alamam mı? Bahtiyarlık benim tasam, Fakat o bir zehirli sam. Bir şey bile yapamasam, Ercesine ölemem mi? 1934 Gel Buyruğu Tanrının 'gel' buyruğu tatlılıkla erince Ona doğru can kuşu nice uçmasın, nice? Ne yaşamak tasası, ne dünyanın yasası, Ne de bir kaygı kalır can yükünü derince. Bu dirlik bir kılıçsa ölüm onun kınıdır; İkisini birlikte verirler bir verince. Ecel dedikleri şey erlerin kevseridir; Gözünü kırpmadan iç, içme çağı erince. Bir yumunca gözünü, kaybedince özünü Çalamazsın sazını öyle inceden ince Ne güneş kalır, ne ay; ne ırmaklar akar, ne çay; Dünyaya gelmedin say yağız yere girince. Bildiğin, neyse unut, Tanrı'ya kavuştun tut, Bir gün ölüm meleği seni yere serince. Şu gördüğün ne varsa birer birer küçük damladır, Bir denize akıyor hepsi yerli yerince Bir gördüğün baştır, mezar beşiğe aştır, Ölü diriye eştir, düşün biraz derince. Atsız! Ölüm gerekmek teninde can yaşarken, Sen burada olmazsın ölüm kanat gerince... Hâtıralar Bir anda uzun yıllar aşar hâtıralarla; İnsan ona derler ki yaşar hâtıralarla, Mâzideki kanlar, düşünüşler ve sadâlar İnsan denilen fertleri birbirine bağlar! Geçmişle bütün bağları çözmek ne ağırdır, Hayvanların ancak, dünü, mâzisi sağırdır. Mâziyi unutsak bile mâzi kökümüzdür, En tatlı gülen yüz bize mâzideki yüzdür. Geçmişte yatar şanlı zaferler, nice haklar! Tuğrul Beğ'i, Alp Arslan'ı mâzi bize saklar! Mâzideki bir şanlı fasıldır Kılıç Arslan! Kâfirlere bir sor ki nasıldır Kılıç Arslan! İnsanları yüksekte tutan: Hâtıralardır! Can verdiğimiz şanlı vatan: Hâtıralardır! Bilmezsen eğer geçmişi, toprakları git, kaz; Otlarla böceklerde dünün yâdı bulunmaz, İnsansa bütü yâdı aşar hâtıralarla. İnsan ona derler ki yaşar hâtıralarla... 1941 Ayrılık Sevdiğim, kemençede titretiyorken yayı, Bülbül sustu, unuttu o eski ağlamayı. Öyle sandım ki gökte kızıllık sardı ayı, Sevdiğim, kemençede inletiyorken yayı... Ağaçların dalları saygılarla eğildi, İçimden çarpıntıyı, gözümden yaşı sildi, Böceklerin sesleri birdenbire kesildi, Sevdiğim, kemençede söyletiyorken yayı... Ayın on dördü gökte yavaşça yükselince, Bir bağlama başladı önceden ince ince ... Birdenbire gürleşip kemençeye karıştı, Biri coşkun bir öfke, biri bir yalvarıştı. Birini inletirken bir kadının elleri, Birinde bir erkeğin kırılmış emelleri... Sonra kemençe sustu... Yalnız kaldı bağlama, Çalkalanarak diyor ki: “Boşunadır, ağlama! Kemençen, bağlamam ve ... Gönüllerimiz kırıktır; Her tatlı sevişmenin sonu bir ayrılıktır... Gök onun kadar derin , o gök kadar berraktı, Biraz sonra nazik ay bizi yalnız bıraktı... Bu ayrılık çağının hicranını bir düşün, Beni hala yakıyor tadı en son öpüşün!?.. Hazin hıçkırıkları bırakılmış bir kızın, Hatırlattı bütün o eski ayrılıkları. Söndürür neşesini gönlümüzdeki hızın, Bırakılmış bir kızın hazin hıçkırıkları... 1932 Yalnızlık Yine akımda bugün sen varsın, Yine derdinle hayalim hasta. Bürüsün kalbimi derdin sarsın; Bir ümit var bu tükenmez yasta. Bir yaram var! Ona merhem vurman, Bir hayaldir ki gönülden taşıyor. Ayırırken bizi yollar ve zaman, Sana kalbim daha çok yaklaşıyor. Nerde bilmem o geçen günlerimiz? Artık onlar yeniden gelmeyecek. Nerde kırlar, uzayan yol ve deniz, O öten kuş, o güzel pembe çiçek? Göklerin ziyneti mes’ut kuşlar Ötüşürlerdi yağarken yağmur. Şimdi onlarda melul olmuşlar, Çünkü artık ne ışık var, ne de nur. Dinledik rüzgarı sessiz sesssiz Okuyorken bize bir gamlı kitap. Suya çizmişti gümüşten bir iz, Yükselirken gece dağdan mehtap. Şimdi hülyaya gömülmüş ölüyüm; Ne gelen var, ne giden var, ne soran. Iztırap yaylasıyım gam çölüyüm; Esiyor sadece gönlümde boran. Bir hayal alemi ardında; uzak, Sisli iklimlere sürdüm, gittim. Varlığım burda sönüp kaybolacak... Belki ben şimdiden öldüm... Bittim... 25 Ekim 1944 Korku Bir lahza uzaktan seni görmem, Hasretle yanan bağrıma bir damla su oldu. Sensiz geçerek ruhu karartan koca bir yıl, Hissiz ve hayatsız bir ölüm uykusu oldu. Ömrümdeki en korkulu endişe ve duygu, Sensiz yaşamak korkusu oldu. 5 Mayıs 1945 Ay Yüzlü Güzel Konçuy Mestim bugün aşkınla ay yüzlü güzel konçuy, Gönlümde esip çınla, ay yüzlü güzel konçuy. Şevkinle serab ettin, aşkınla harab ettin, Payında türab ettin,ay yüzlü güzel konçuy. Sensiz yaşamak boştur, birlikte ölüm hoştur, Coştum, daha çok coştur, ay yüzlü konçuy. Sevginle geçip serden, bildim yaralar nerden; Eyvah kara gözlerden, ay yüzlü güzel konçuy. Zulmetteki mahımsın, gönlümdeki ahımsın, Ömrümde günahımsın, ay yüzlü güzel konçuy. Lebler sücü, bir tas ver; hem neş'e ve hem yas ver; Hançer mi o kirpikler, ay yüzlü güzel konçuy. Almış beni albızlar, gönlümde yaran sızlar, Kurban sana Atsızlar, ay yüzlü güzel konçuy... 12 Mayıs 1945 Geri Gelen Mektup Ruhun mu ateş, yoksa o gözler mi alevden? Bilmem bu yanardağ ne biçim korla tutuştu? Pervane olan kendini gizler mi hiç alevden? Sen istedin ondan bu gönül zorla tutuştu. Gün, senden ışık alsa da bir renge bürünse; Ay, secde edip çehrene, yerlerde sürünse; Herşey silinip kayboluyorken nazarımdan, Yalnız o yeşil gözlerinin nuru görünse... Ey sen ki kül ettin beni onmaz yakışınla, Ey sen ki gönüller tutuşur her bakışınla! Hançer gibi keskin ve çiçekler gibi ince Çehren bana uğrunda ölüm hazzı verince Gönlümdeki azgın devi rüzgarlara attım; Gözlerle günah işlemenin zevkini tattım. Gözler ki birer parçasıdır sende İlahın, Gözler ki senin en katı zulmün ve silahın, Vur şanlı silahınla gönül mülkü düzelsin; Sen öldürüyorken de vururken de güzelsin! Bir başka füsun fışkırıyor sanki yüzünden, Bir yüz ki yapılmış dişi kaplanla hüzünden... Hasret sana ey yirmi yılın taze baharı, Vaslınla da dinmez yine bağrıdaki ağrı. Dinmez! Gönülün, tapmanın, aşkın sesidir bu! Dinmez! Ebedi özleyişin bestesidir bu! Hasret çekerek uğruna ölmek de kolaydı, Görmek seni ukbadan eğer mümkün olaydı. Dünyayı boğup mahşere döndürse denizler, Tek bendeki volkanları söndürse denizler! Hala yaşıyor gizlenerek ruhuma 'Kaabil' İmkanı bulunsaydı bütün ömre mukabil Sırretmeye elden seni bir perde olurdum. Toprak gibi her çiğnediğin yerde olurdum. Mehtaplı yüzün Tanrı'yı kıskandırıyordur. En hisli şiirden de örülmez bu güzellik. Yaklaşması güç, senden uzaklaşması zordur; Kalbin işidir, gözle görülmez bu güzellik... YAŞAYAN TÜRKÇÜLERE AĞIT Bir mahşere binlerce kader tutsağı gelmiş, Titrek ve metin cümle adımlar ona doğru... Gitmekte bütün kafile, meçhula yönemiş, Nerden gelerek hangi karanlık sona doğru? Her şey kopuyor istemeden kendi yerinden; Herkes geliyor, sonra da herkes gidecektir, Milyonlar asır geçse de arzın üzerinden Bir kere giden bir daha ses vermeyecektir. Meçhul kaderin çizdiği yoldan gideceksin; Bilmem ki bu meçhulleri hep Tanrı mı yazmış? Öyleyse bırak, ruh bütün işkenceyi çeksin, Bin bir kere ölmeksizin insan yaşamazmış... Cuma , 16 Eylül 1955 DÖRTLÜKLER : Üç ömre bedel kırk yedi yıl gün gibi geçti , Dünyadaki her zevke dedim :Yok kadar azmış . Bir başka hayat ,başka cihan özlüyorum ben , Bildim ki ölümden öte gerçek olamazmış … 12 Ocak 1952 Yürür gün doğmadan yollarda her gün Sakat , sessiz ve aksak bir hayâlet. İçerden :Bir ziyan olmuş ömürdür , Dışardan: eymiş artık var,hayâl et . 26 Aralık 1953 Kimi sessiz yaşayıp öyle göçer ; Kimi teşyî olunur kollarda … Biri vardır:Yaşamış fırtınalı, Kalacaktır tükenip yollarda… 24 Haziran 1954 Ne güzeldir anarak Tunga Er efsânesini Yürümek… Rûh olup, ordu olup Tanrıdağ’ın çevresini Bürümek… 1 Kasım 1954 Kader Dünyada gerçi olmadı bir şeyde kârımız Ukbâda belki olsa gerek itibârımız. Ağyâr gül kopardı dikenden demet demet, Hâr oldu bağrımızda çiçek yüzlü yârımız. Yükseldi arşa neşvesi dünun, esâfilin; Toprakta gizli kaldı bizim âh ü zârımız. Baş eğmedik edâniye ikbâl ü câh için; Mâziye, ırka, sancağadır iftihârımız. Şâd olmamak olur mu, Kızıl Elma semtine Bir gün dönerse râyet-i âli-tebârımız. Hiçbir emel gönülde karâr etmiyor bugün, Ermektedir, şitâya hazin sonbahârımız. Hakanların dikilmeli Altay’da tuğları, Varsın cihanda olmayagörsün mezârımız. 1952 Afşin’a Ağıt Ne ümitlerle gelip dünyaya En güzel ismi takındın: Afşın! Böyle erken bırakıp gitme neden? Kaç bahar, kaç yılı doldurdu yaşın? Kaldı senden bize bir gamlı seda... Bir vedadır o seda, sade veda’ 6 Kasım 1960,Pazar Sona Doğru Bilsin cihan ki ben bu cihanın nesindeyim, Bir ülkünün mehabetinin zirvesindeyim. Dünya denen mezellete dalsın her isteyen, Ben ırkımın şeref taşan efsanesindeyim. Herkes bir özleyişle yaşar... bende öylece Altaylar’ın ve Tanrıdağ’ın çevresindeyim. Merdanelikle şöyle bakıp ayrılıklara Son menzilin hüzün dolu kaşanesindeyim. Artık veda zamanına pek fazla kalmadı; Yorgun ve kimsesiz ölümün bahçesindeyim...